Blazing Fates
by crimsonnature
Summary: "You know, my friends and I have a bet going this year." Draco raised one eyebrow over the book he was reading. "A bet on how long you are going to last as Head Girl this year. You see, because of the fact I am going to make your life a living hell." "What have I ever done to you Malfoy?" She spat back. "Your existence as a Mudblood is enough, I assure you." He smirked back.
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer: Obviously the rights of the Harry Potter universe belong to the amazingly talented JK Rowling! This story take place in their final year and the war has not progressed as much, i.e Dumbledore is alive and Draco is not yet a death eater. Hope you enjoy my story :) *

It was September 1st and the Hogwarts Express had arrived at the school to begin another year. Hermione Ron and Harry were heading away from the Hogwarts Express towards the carriages drawn by the school's herd of Thestrals. All of their group of friends could see the Thestrals since their fiasco in the ministry in their fifth year.

"So who were the prefects Ron?" Hermione was quizzing. "I really want to know who will be the head of the school with me!"

"Uh well, pretty much same as last year, except there was a different Hufflepuff guy, I don't know his name." his face suddenly darkened. "Oh and Blaise Zabini was the prefect for Slytherin instead of Malfoy. I'm not really sure which one would be worse."

"Hmmm, perhaps the head boy will be Ernie Macmillan then." Said Hermione thoughtfully and then sighed in relief. "Well that's good anyway, obviously Dumbledore came to his senses about ever appointing him in the first place."

"I bet Snape wasn't happy about that." Harry stated knowingly.

"So it turns out that even though ferrets may not be fit to be prefects, Dumbledore must think that they are still aloud to be students." Ron nodded towards the blonde student standing with other Slytherins by a carriage.

Harry and Hermione looked over to see Malfoy grinning towards them. "I don't like the way he's looking at you Hermione." Harry frowned. "It looks like he's up to something.'

Hermione laughed. "I have more important things to worry about than a silly git like Draco Malfoy. Come on, let's go get a carriage." She pointed to one with Neville and Luna already waiting. "Besides, I want to find out who the Head Boy will be!"

They headed over to the carriage and forgot the matter as they caught up with their friends laughing and talking the rest of the way up to the school.

Later on Hermione was rushing down the corridor towards McGonagall's office, silently berating herself for getting caught up talking with Luna. She fought to catch her breath as she reached the door and pushed it open.

Hermione's jaw dropped when she saw who was sitting in McGonagall's office already. "Malfoy!?" She exclaimed unable to hold back her shock.

"Granger." He sneered back, revelling in her surprise. "Bet you weren't expecting me to be Head boy."

"No I wasn't, because I was under the impression to be given the position of Head Boy it was necessary to have at least half a brain in your head!" Hermione shot back.

"Now that's enough!" Professor McGonagall interjected already seeming exasperated. "Ms Granger and Mr Malfoy, I do understand that you two have a not so savoury history," Malfoy scoffed and was silenced with a none too subtle glare from McGonagall. "But be that as it may, you both have been selected and are now the role models for the rest of the school. I trust that you both read the parchment that explained your roles that was sent to you both with your badges?"

Hermione and Draco both nodded, determinately not looking at each other.

"Good," McGonagall nodded satisfied. "So you understand that you will have the same roles as when you were both prefects last year, except the prefects will now report to you and you will also both have your own lodgings. You will have your own bedrooms and bathrooms but you will share a common room."

This time is was Hermione who scoffed loudly earning herself one of McGonagall's well known glares.

"Now this is a privilege that has been extended to you and I trust you both understand this," She continued. "So you will of course be expected to keep your grades up and to represent this school in the best way possible. This includes working as a team together, I do not want to be hearing stories of my Head girl and boy fighting, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Professor McGonagall." Draco and Hermione both replied sullenly.

"Good," She sighed. "I will now take you to your dwellings, the password for the common room is Felix Felicis, and you would do best to keep this password to yourselves, lest you want some unwanted visitors. Alright let's go, otherwise you will both be late for the feast."

The three walked down the corridor in silence, until Hermione asked other question that had been pestering her since their meeting, aside from how on earth Draco Malfoy managed to get the role of Head Boy. "Where is Professor Dumbledore Miss?"

McGonagall glanced down at her without breaking her pace. "Given the state of things, Professor Dumbledore will be in and out of the school a lot this year as he was last, so I will be dealing with the two of you when he is away. In saying that, he will be back in time for the feast tonight."

They continued down the corridors in silence after that, all relieved when they reached their destination, a portrait of young boy in Hogwarts's uniform.

"Felix Felicis." Professor McGonagall stated with a quick nod to the portrait.

"Right you are professor," The portrait winked with a mischievous grin and swung open to admit the two students in.

"I trust you will find everything in order," McGonagall turned to Hermione and Draco. "The Feast will begin in half an hour; I also trust that you will both be on time." Hermione frowned when she realised McGonagall was mainly looking at her. McGonagall then walked off the corridor shaking her head, wondering if Dumbledore has made the correct choice in appointing these two of all people the year before.

Hermione walked around the room pleased to see it was similar to the Gryffindor common room, only smaller and with neutral colours. She was walking past the fireplace when Draco began to speak. "Don't get too comfortable in here, I don't plan on having to look at your ugly face when I am trying to unwind."

Hermione gritted her teeth and turned around slowly coming face to face with Draco Malfoy's typical glare. "I would expect you to be used to it, given what you have to look at every time you look in a mirror you slimy little ferret. If only that was the worst of your problems, too bad your head is emptier then your face is unpleasant." She felt herself getting angrier as she looked at Draco's now half amused face. "Speaking of empty heads, how on earth did you hoodwink Professor Dumbledore in to giving you the Head Boy position?"

"I thought it was customary to give the Head Boy and Girl position to those with the best grades in the year level?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "You have the best grades in the year?"

Draco smirked back at her. "Just because I don't flaunt my intelligence to the rest of the school like you mudblood, does not mean I am not intelligent, I've been neck and neck with you since our first year." He grinned when he saw her flinch at the word Mudblood. "I received 6 owls in my 5th year, same as you, with 5 being Outstanding and 1 Exceeds Expectations and I plan on receiving the same amount of Newts this year. Perhaps all Outstanding would be better, however."

Hermione's mouth dropped without her realising. She quickly shut it and shot back "How on earth do you know what results I received?"

"I make a point of keeping an eye on my competition, and when you have a father who is as influential in the Ministry as mine is, finding out information like that is a breeze." He smirked at her. "In any case, let's not pretend I'm any happier about this then you are. So you better stay out of my way this year if you don't want to get hurt." He shot her one last glare before turning on his heal and walking out of the portrait hole.

Hermione had to admit she was in shock. She couldn't believe that after all these years of thinking the opposite, Draco Malfoy actually had a brain in his head, and she hated to admit it, but he was probably just as smart as her. She shook her head the remove these unsettling thoughts. Well, she told herself, it gives him even less of reason to be such a prat 100% of the time. Smiling to herself at that thought she rushed out of the portrait hole, eager to see her friends at the feast and see what they think about the whole situation.


	2. Chapter 2

"Malfoy!?" Ron sprayed fragments of whatever food was in his mouth across the table. "What was Dumbledore thinking choosing that slimy little git?"

"Ugh Ron, I would have thought by now you would have learned how to eat food with our spraying it across other people's faces." Hermione grumbled angrily wiping the crumbs of her face. "But yes, I cannot believe Dumbledore didn't exercise better judgement."

"Maybe Malfoy's father paid him." Harry muttered darkly.

"Oh come on Harry!" Hermione laughed. "You couldn't possibly think that Dumbledore would ever allow something like that to happen. It makes sense now that I know he has the best scores in the year, but I still would have thought given his behavioural issues…" She trailed off.

"Malfoy has the best scores in the year?" Ron and Harry both stared at her incredulously.

"It would appear so." Hermione sighed as she stared into her plate of pudding.

"No way, I just don't believe it." Harry stated, his forehead crinkled with worry. "Well, don't worry Hermione, I will go talk to Dumbledore as soon as the feast is over."

"You will do no such thing!" Hermione exclaimed. "McGonagall gave us the biggest lecture about being examples to the school and that's what I am going to do. With any luck he will screw up and lose the position before I know it."

Hermione smiled as she saw Ginny skipping up to her playfully. "So Hermione, who will you be sharing a common room with this year, anyone cute?" She wiggled her eyes at her suggestively.

"Hmmm, if you think obnoxious, slimy blonde Slytherin idiots are cute then you are in luck!" Hermione responded sarcastically.

"You're kidding!" She exclaimed as she plonked herself next to Harry and planted a kiss on his cheek, Hermione started giggling as she watched Ron's face immediately turned bright red. "There is no way that I would ever believe that Malfoy is head boy."

"Believe it." Hermione's gaze fell on the Slytherin table and made eye contact with Draco who smirked before leaning over and muttering something to his friends who all turned towards Hermione and laughed. She snorted in disgust before continuing. "At least the days where he could get under my skin are behind me, all he does is sling the same tired old insults."

Ginny started rubbing her hands together mischievously. "Just think Hermione, of the tricks we could play on the ferret since you're so close to his living space and belongings.'

'Oh yeah!" Harry looked at her in awe. "I bet we could come up with some awesome pranks."

"Don't you dare even think about it! I can't afford to start an all-out war with the Head Boy, they could take our badges." Hermione looked at them scathingly. "And besides, he is hardly worth it. I think I will have more pressing things to worry about this year then Draco Malfoy. He may be completely irritating, but he is generally harmless."

"I don't know Hermione, his father is a death eater." Ron stated as a matter of fact. "I would be careful around him."

On that grim note the foursome were interrupted by Dumbledore dismissing everyone to get to bed.

"I hope that we get good schedules tomorrow," Hermione turned to the others. "This year is so important! I can't believe I stopped focussing on school for the last few hours!"

The other shared knowing looks with each other. "The term hasn't even started Hermione," Ginny laughed. "You will have plenty of time to focus on school, I promise."

"You might think it's funny Ginny, but our future careers depend on this year! I think I'll go read over some of my text books tonight." Hermione started to walk towards the staircase. "Goodnight!" She called over her shoulder.

"Hermione wait!" Harry called after her. "Do you want us to come with you? You know make sure Malfoy doesn't try anything?"

Hermione looks at him scathingly. "Do you really think I can't handle that idiot on my own? Do you think I have no magical skills whatsoever? Honestly have we met before Harry?" Once Harry was looking embarrassed enough she turned around and hurried back to her dorm.

As she was walking through the corridors, she was running through her mind speculation about her schedule and what possible subjects that each subject may start the year with.

"Hello." The boy in the portrait grinned down at her as she walked up the corridor.

"Oh, Hi," Hermione replied. "I'm Hermione, what's your name?"

"I already know who you are," he responded. "I'm Evon."

"Nice to meet you properly this time, Evon." Hermione smiled, committing his name to memory. "Felix Felicis."

"Hmmm you're a lot nicer than your Head Boy counterpart." With that the portrait door swung open and Hermione who was laughing climbed through.

"You know Granger, my friends and I have a bet." Draco raised one eyebrow at her over the book he was reading by the fireplace. "A bet on how long you are going to last as Head Girl this year, you see, as I am going to make your life a living hell, I have now decided. But don't you worry, if you get kicked out, I am sure you will have an aspiring career as a toilet brush, with that ridiculously bushy hair of yours."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'd like to see you try Malfoy. Seriously, what have I ever done to you?"

"Oh, your existence as a Mudblood is enough, I assure you." He smirked at her and put down his book and walked over to her. "Do I really need more of a reason than that?"

Hermione subconsciously took a step backwards as he approached her, hand reaching slowly for her wand. "Well a person who had evolved further than that of an ape would need more a reason, _I_ assure _you_." She gritted her teeth with her hand gripping her wand.

"Uh, uh," Draco tutted moving his face too close for comfort, Hermione suddenly found herself short of breath. "I'd be nice to me if I were you, you have no idea what I am capable of."

"What, you'll get your death eater pals to pay me a visit? I'd like to see them get past Dumbledore."

Draco grinned down at her. "Again let me emphasise this, you have no idea what _we_ are capable of."

Hermione pushed Draco back with as much force as she could muster and pointed her wand as close to his face as their faces had been a second before. "Just try me ferret."

"Oh no," Draco stepped away looking as relaxed as ever, which infuriated Hermione to no end. "I am a firm believer in the element of surprise. If I hexed you right now, I wouldn't have the entertainment of all the psychological damage of you having to watch your back at every turn waiting for an attack."

"Merlin, Malfoy!" Hermione shouted. "Why can't we both just let each other do what we have to do, and stay out of each other way? Can't you just grow up and give it a rest?"

Malfoy narrowed his eyes at her, his mood switching instantly. "Why don't you grow up and realise someone like you isn't fit to go to this school, let alone be the head of it. So no, to answer your question, I won't give it a rest."

"You're a pig Malfoy." Hermione spat at him and stomped up the stairs to her bedroom, thinking to herself that she never had, and never will, meet such an awful excuse for a person. Hours later she lay in her bed still fuming, she was angry at herself, because despite her earlier sentiments, she let Malfoy get under her skin, and schooling was the furthest thing from her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Hermione, Ron and Harry were sitting eating breakfast in the great hall, waiting for McGonagall to hand out their new timetables, with Hermione staring sullenly into her bowl of porridge.

"You're awfully quiet Hermione." Harry looked at her thoughtfully whilst Ron kept shovelling eggs into his mouth. "Did something happen this morning? Did Malfoy try something?" He finished with a growl.

"No, no, I am fine." Hermione quickly went to reassure him. "Just worried about our schedules is all."

Harry narrowed his eyes at her, obviously unconvinced. "Well, the common room just isn't the same without you. You better still hang out with us this year!"

"Yeah!" Ron paused to look at her. "And when will we be seeing your common room? We could have some killer parties there if we got the ferret out of the way." He wiggled his eyes at her.

Hermione laughed. "We certainly will not be having parties, honestly as if we would even have the time this year."

"Well, we better be able to hang out with you there! Besides this is our last year, I know we will have to study hard, but we have to have some fun too." Harry grinned mischievously at Ron. "What is your common room like anyway?"

Hermione shrugged. "Pretty similar to Gryffindor really. Although having my own room is pretty great. No more listening to silly gossip and rumours when I want to sleep."

The three were interrupted with McGonagall clearing her throat right next to them.

"Here are your class schedules." She passed them all three pieces of paper whilst staring at them over her glasses. "I expect all Gryffindors to be on time on their first day." With that she abruptly walked off to the next group of Gryffindors.

"We better go." Harry looked at the other two meaningfully. "No use getting on McGonagalls bad side on our first day." He looked down at his schedule. "I have double Potions first class, how about you guys?"

When the other two nodded back at him, the three got up and headed towards Slughorn's classroom, comparing their schedules on the way down.

The classes were every bit as full on as Hermione had imagined. Between her Ancient Runes homework to decipher old documents, the essay Slughorn had assigned them (10 pages of parchment!) and the mountain of homework Snape assigned the class every lesson, Hermione was surprised she even found the time to eat. She spent so much time in the library finishing her school work she was pleasantly surprised to find that she didn't see Malfoy nearly as much as she expected. Other than hurling the odd insults at each other in passing and the few patrols they were rostered on together for they seemed to stay out of each other's way. That is, until one particular evening where Hermione walked into their common room to find Draco tearing out his hair at one of Slughorn's latest essays.

"Ha!" She exclaimed cheerfully. "You're _still_ working on that? I was finished 3 days ago, and I know it's due tomorrow. You're screwed!"

"Oh bite me Granger!" Draco shot back. "Oh wait actually don't, I might catch something."

Hermione scoffed and walked across the room to pick up her ancient runes text book and plonked herself on the couch. To her dismay she couldn't concentrate due to the sounds of Draco rapidly flipping through page after page in his textbook. She sighed and looked up at him grumpily. "Seriously, just take the one fail for this essay. It will barely drop your grade at all."

"Failing for me is never an option." Draco muttered, barely loud enough for her to hear.

Surprised at this admission, Hermione looked at him a bit closer, and to surprise her even more, she realised that he looked exhausted. He had massive bags under his silver eyes, which were as bloodshot as she had ever seen them. She couldn't help herself from feeling a sudden amount of sympathy for the exhausted boy she saw in front of her. To be honest, she thought to herself, he hadn't really done anything to hurt her in their first two weeks. She let out a huge sigh when she realised what she was about to do.

"Malfoy…" she trailed off as she saw him shoot her a glare before powering on. "You won't find what you are looking for in that text book."

"Excuse me?" He stared back at her in disbelief.

"You won't find what you are looking for there." She repeated slowly, as if she was talking to a dense person. She walked over to her book bag and picked out a book. "Try this one, I'd start with the Syrup of Hellebore, I think that's what you would probably be missing if you are stuck on what ingredient could be substituted for both potions." She hand the book to him, but he didn't take it, he just stared at her in complete disbelief. "Well Malfoy, are you going to take it or not?"

Draco slowly reached and took the book out of her hand. "Why are you helping me?"

"I don't really know, actually," Hermione told him truthfully. "But to be honest you look as though you need the help, maybe just consider this a peace offering? This year will be difficult enough without us biting each other's heads off at every turn."

When he continued to stare at her like she was a mad person, she continued. "The words you are looking for are thank you, by the way. Well, 'night then."

She smiled at him tentatively and then turned and picked up her ancient runes textbook and started walking to her room. When she was halfway up the stairs she swore that she could have heard a boy speak the words 'thank you'.

"Alright everyone, hand in your parchment." Professor Slughorn addressed the class the next day. Hermione reached into her bag to pull out her essay and as she reached to pass it to the front of the class, she made eye contact with Draco across the room, who looked away as quickly as it happened. Frowning to herself, she turned to Ron and Harry.

"How do you think you to did?" She quizzed them.

"Are you kidding Hermione? You were nowhere to be found last night!" Harry looked grumpy. "I'll be lucky to scrape a P with that pile of Hippogriff droppings."

"Yeah Hermione!" Ron chimed in. "We never see you anymore! What's up with that?"

"You are as busy as I am surely! I barely have time to eat in between my homework and Head girl duties." She sighed. "Surely you two are the same being a prefect and Gryffindor Quidditch captain?"

"Yeah of course we're busy Hermione. But we still make an effort with our friends." He looked at her scathingly. "We haven't even seen your dorm yet!"

Hermione couldn't help herself letting out a giggle. "Let's not pretend you want to see me other than for the reason you want help with your homework, but _fine_! Come over tonight and I'll show you around. We can work out that homework Snape gave us this morning if you'd like."

"Thank you Hermione." Harry sighed in relief. "What would we do without you?"

"Alright class, today will be a theoretical day unfortunately…" Slughorn interrupted their conversation then to begin his lesson, with both of the two boys looking subdued.

Hermione allowed her eyes to drift across the room at that point, only to find a certain blonde Slytherin boy staring at her intently. Her eye's widened in surprise, but when he did not look away, she forced herself to look back at Slughorn and focus on his lecture, rather than the silver eyes staring at her from across the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry were walking through the corridors towards Hermione's dorm, the latter 3 regaling her with stories from their Quidditch trials the night before.

"I can't believe I missed Quidditch trials!" Hermione was laughing with tears in her eyes after a particularly amusing story of two first years attempting to hit bludgers at each other on what was clearly their first time on a broom. "Did you at least get enough decent players to fill the team?"

"Actually, I still have some tough decisions to make." Harry grinned happily. "There was a lot of good new talent today. Obviously these two have secured spots." He put his arm around Ginny. "But I better keep that quiet for now, so people don't think I'm being biased."

Ginny scoffed at him. "As if I didn't out fly everyone else on the field today! I'm playing the best Quidditch I ever have."

"I wouldn't get on her bad side Harry." Ron looked grim. "She's got a quick hand to her wand when she gets angry."

Ginny grinned at him. "And don't you forget it!"

Hermione laughed and looked up at Evon once they reached the portrait. "Felix Felicis."

He swung open and Hermione led the other three through into the common room, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw it was empty.

"As if you get this all to yourself!" Ron exclaimed walking around the common room.

"Not all to myself," Hermione quickly corrected. "I do have a rather undesirable roommate remember?"

"Oh yeah," He turned back towards her. "But seriously, us prefects, we get what? One bathroom? And you guys get all this? It's so lucky."

Hermione couldn't help but grin. "It is pretty great."

Harry settled himself down in to the couch as if he had lived there for years. "I could get used to this." He grinned and grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her down next to him.

"How is living with Draco Malfoy anyway Hermione?" Ginny asked as she slid into Harry's arms.

"It's…" Hermione trailed off thinking. "Actually not as bad as I expected." She admitted guiltily.

"You have got to be joking!" Ron exclaimed as he plonked himself on the floor next to the fire place.

Hermione looked at the three staring at her incredulously. "Seriously." She laughed. "Honestly, I hardly see him. When I do we hurl the odd insult at each other and that's about it. He's as busy as I am."

Ginny pulled a bag out of her pocket and started handing out Pumpkin pasties to the rest of the group. "Well, let's make the most of him not being here hey?"

"We still have to work on our homework Ginny." Hermione reminded her before taking a big bite out of her pumpkin pastie.

'Ughhh," Ginny moaned dramatically sliding of the couch onto the floor. "You guys are no fun anymore! Even you Harry and Ron, all you care about is school work." She glared at Ron and Harry mutinously as if they had betrayed her.

"I'm sorry Gin," Harry grinned at her. "You know we are literally doing the bare minimum."

"Seriously." Ron nodded grimly. "And barely passing at that."

Hermione shook her head at that. "Well if you two are doing the bare minimum then you can hardly complain that you are barely passing!"

The two boys shared a knowing look, Ron rolled his eyes but was wise enough to stay silent for once.

The four of them started working on their homework, or more accurately, Hermione worked on all the boys homework whilst they ate lots of food and joked around.

An hour and a half into their study session they heard the portrait door open and Draco walked through.

"Oh great, this is just what I felt like, two weasels and a moron in my common room." Draco snarled at the lot of them.

"_Our_ common room Malfoy." Hermione corrected and rolled her eyes at him. "We're not going to bother you, can't you just leave us be?"

"No I can't just _leave you be,_" Draco imitated in a high pitched voice with a sneer on his face. "_They_, have no right to be here. It's bad enough that I have to share this room with a filthy mudblood, let alone her blood traitor pals too."

Within seconds Ron and Harry had jumped up and had their wands pointed and Draco, mirroring his stance. Just as they were each about to mouth a hex, Hermione interjected.

"Protego!" She yelled, her wand putting a shield between Draco and the others. "I think you guys should leave, now!" She pleaded with her friends.

"But Hermione!" Ron protested. "He-"

"Yes I know Ron." Hermione interjected quickly before he could get on a role. "But it will just be easier if you leave now."

"I'm not leaving you alone with him!" Snarled Harry, keeping his eyes on Draco.

"Seriously Harry, I'll be fine." Hermione argued. "Just go! I'll see you all at breakfast tomorrow."

Draco laughed meanly. "She'll be fine. Why would I waste my time on someone like her?"

"Come on," Ginny grabbed Harry and Ron's arms. "Let's just go. Hermione can deal with the ferret better if we leave."

The three began walking towards the door away from the shield.

"Bye Hermione." Harry glared back at her. "You better watch yourself Malfoy."

"Ha! I'm so scared!" Draco called out after them as they left the common room.

"Oh real mature Malfoy." Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Seriously, let me know when you grow up okay?" She stopped her shield charm and began walking across the room to her staircase.

As she walked back Draco grabbed her by the arm and stopped her. "I'm immature?" He glared. "At least I respect that you won't want Slytherins hanging around here. But you obviously don't think about anyone but yourself!"

"I do so!" Hermione felt herself yelling back. "I have been nothing but nice to you this year, and still you treat me like vermin!"

"Well that's what you are, aren't you?" He narrowed his eyes. "It would be a disservice to treat you any differently."

"You make me sick Malfoy, you're a vile person, and one day you will see that for yourself."

Draco placed an expression of disinterest on his face. "Oh, I can't wait." He drawled sarcastically.

"You know, I actually thought maybe, after I extended an olive branch to you the other night that we could at least be civil to one another." She glared at him with complete malice. "But apparently I'm the stupid one for thinking someone like you could have any redeeming qualities!"

Hermione stalked up the stairs to her bedroom leaving Draco still fuming watching her go. _She wasn't going to get away quite that easily_, he thought as he grabbed his wand and started to run after her. He only got a few steps up the stairs before suddenly the floor had changed to be completely smooth and he went tumbling unceremoniously back into their common room, sprawled in a heap on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione was in the middle of her Herbology homework when she glanced at her watch and jumped. She had to patrol with Malfoy in 5 minutes! She quickly packed up her books and headed towards the portrait door to meet him, her mood immediate dissipating. She didn't mind having to patrol on certain nights, but she particularly dreaded the ones with him. She never knew what kind of mood he would be in and it unsettled her. When she got to the hallway she noticed with annoyance that he wasn't around yet.

"How are you finding life with Draco Malfoy, Hermione?" Hermione turned around to see Evon looking down at her from his portrait.

"It has its challenges." Hermione muttered.

Evon smiled at her. "I'm sure it does. But, if I may be forward, getting to know Draco may have its benefits too."

Hermione scoffed. "I'm sorry but I highly doubt that. How would you possibly know that anyway?"

"I went to Hogwarts's with Draco's Great, Great Grandfather. We were friends in our time and he was very much similar to Draco." Evon said quietly.

"What, an arrogant, stubborn toerag?" Hermione muttered.

"I wouldn't have put it quite so eloquently." Evon laughed. "But yes essentially. But I also knew his parents, and they were awful. You know, they really drummed it in to him from such a young age that he really didn't have a hope in the world of being any different."

"So, you're telling me Draco doesn't have a choice to be this way? That I should forgive him?" Hermione stared at him incredulously. "But he does have a choice! He has more intelligence than most boys his age, he should know better."

"No, actually I wasn't going to say that." Evon stared down at her.

"What then?" Hermione stared quizzically back.

"I was going to say that, I have seen and met a lot of Malfoy's in my time. Both when I was alive and when I was in this portrait." He looked at her knowingly. "Of all the Malfoy's I have ever met, Draco is the first one I have seen who appears to have some remorse, or at least, some doubts about the way he has be brought up to live."

"You have got to be joking!" Hermione laughed. "He is constantly starting arguments with me. He is so sure he is superior to me."

"Not in the way that you might think, however." Evon stated. "He has been an only child his whole life with not many people to talk to. You are the first person to ever really challenge him, particularly intellectually. It would not surprise me if you were the smartest female he has ever met, and the fact that you are a muggle born, shakes his belief system to his very core. I think you might find if you look past his insults, you may see something a little different to contempt in his eyes, something a little closer to admiration."

"How could you possibly notice all this?" Hermione looked at him sceptically.

"Ah the life of a portrait can be a boring one, my dear Hermione." Evon grinned down at her. "But if you pay attention to people, their conversations and have has many friends who like to gossip as I do. Well, let's just say I would know more about the students at this school then you would."

"Hmm," Hermione murmured to herself. "Well, I don't think you are correct this time, but thanks for your insight."

"You don't have to humour me, you're allowed to say you think I am barking mad." Evon and Hermione both started laughing.

"Come on Granger it's time to patrol, May as well get this over with." Draco's voice drawled from behind Hermione making her jump. "Why are you talking to a portrait? Finally realised you don't have any real friends have you?"

Hermione spun around. "I do so have friends!"

"Great comeback Granger," Draco smirked. "So glad I get to spend my Tuesday evening with someone as witty as you." With that he turned on his heel and starting walking down the corridor.

Hermione shot a sarcastic look back at Evon. "Yes he's a real gentlemen." With that she turned in the direction of Malfoy and started walking after him quickly.

They walked together in silence, with nothing out of the ordinary to interrupt their patrol, unless you count two Ravenclaw second years trying to sneak back to their common room. After swiftly dishing out two detentions, Hermione was practicing a few choices hexes in her head that she would like to try on Malfoy when he interrupted her train of thought.

"Look Granger." He continued without giving her a chance to interrupt. "If you want to have your stupid friends over like once a week, I could deal. Just let me know so that I could be as far away humanly possible away that night."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" She looked at him suspiciously.

"Well, you are right in one way." He conceded. "Whilst you may be an irritating know-it-all mudblood, we do have to co-exist this year. It will be probably easier this way."

"Oh Malfoy, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." She fluttered her eye lashes at him sarcastically.

"Just trying to extend an olive – whatever you said last night." He had a slight smile on his face.

"Olive branch." She corrected quickly. "Well, thanks I guess."

"Obviously, if you get a night however, I do too." He stated as a matter of fact.

"Yes well I do suppose that is fair." She sighed. "Just let me know when."

"Good I had hoped you would agree." Draco smirked at her. "I've been dying to invite Pansy over for a good old fashioned snogging fest for weeks. Empty classrooms just don't do the job I'm afraid. Uncomfortable chairs you see." He looked over waiting for her reaction.

"Ugh you are vile." She muttered and started to walk a little faster so they were out of pace.

On that note that finished the rest of the patrol in silence, and Hermione couldn't for the life of her work out why the thought of Draco and Pansy kissing made her feel so uncomfortable.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione was heading back to her dorm, the library having being annoyingly and unusually busy for her liking, to put the finishing touches on a particularly viscous Defence against the Dark Arts assignment that Snape has assigned. She hadn't been working very long by the fire before she heard a voice drawl the password Snargaluff and before she knew it a certain blonde haired Slytherin was standing in front of her.

"Oh, you're here." Draco stared down at her, clearly annoyed.

"You're welcome to join me if you want." Hermione didn't even lift her head from her books. "The library was too busy for me too." She continued writing, until she heard rustling next to her, and looked up in disbelief when she realised Draco had actually sat down next to her and was talking out his books.

"What?" Draco grumbled at her irritably. "I thought you said I could sit here."

"I did," Hermione laughed. "I just never in a million years thought you would take me up on the offer."

Draco couldn't help the slight grin on his face. "I would have never thought so in a billion years but yet here we sit."

Hermione shook her head and went back to her Defence Against the Dark Arts homework but after a few minutes she had that unnerving feeling someone was looking at her, and looked up only see the blonde boy staring at her.

"What is it?" She looked back curiously, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"I just can't help but wonder," He responded keeping eye contact. "Why you do this to yourself? I mean, it's not like you could have any pressure from your family, they would have no idea how the wizarding world works."

"Why do I do what to myself?"

"This." He gestured towards to the paper and books spread in front of her. "Why do you work yourself to the bone?"

"Oh," Hermione looked at him perplexed. "I guess part of it is that I'm wired that way I suppose. I've always enjoyed learning, but also..." She trailed off looking at him suspiciously.

"You can tell me, I wouldn't have asked it if I didn't want to know." Draco raised his eyebrows at her.

"I just, want to do some good in the world, and good grades will be the best way to get a position where I can achieve that." She admitted. "I'm sure that it sounds stupid to you of all people."

Draco looked away for the first time to his school books. "I don't think that's stupid..." He said so quietly Hermione thought she may have imagined it. When he began to work on his school work she stared at him for a few minutes before going back to her own, lost in thought. She began to think about what Evon said about him and the last couple of weeks. Now that she thought about it, he had been treating her like perhaps she was actually human which was an enormous improvement. She never really gave her and Evon's talk any real thought, because she thought it was so ridiculous at the time, but now that she was, it was starting to make some sense in her head.

They both sat in fairly comfortable silence for the next half of an hour, both working on their own assignments, the only sounds to be heard were the scratching of quills, the turning of pages and the crackling of the fire.

"Granger." She first noise being made cause Hermione to jump out of her seat.

"What?" She glared across at Draco who was silently laughing at making her jump.

"Surely though, you won't be going to work or studying further next year, I mean with the war that's about to break out and all." He looked at her quizzically once he has recovered. "I'm assuming you will be at Boy Wonder's side next year." His mouth turned downwards at his mention of Harry.

Hermione stared at him perplexed at the sudden continuation of their conversation. "Maybe we shouldn't talk about the war." She began to look uncomfortable. "I mean, given that we won't be on the same side I'm sure."

"Hmm, I never thought that Hermione Granger was one to make assumptions."

"What, you're telling me that you will be on my side of the war?" Hermione raised her eyebrows at him.

Draco ignored her question and shot another back. "It's just, if you are going to have to drop everything for the war anyway, what's the point of working this hard this year?"

"Well, I suppose the most knowledge I have the better of course." Hermione said thoughtfully. "I think that the more that I know, the more I can help. I guess that I can just hope that one day when it is all over, I will get to do what I want to do I guess."

"Doesn't that bother you though? Surely you must feel pretty crap about giving everything up in the vain hope that your side will win."

Hermione thought to herself that this conversation was getting stranger and stranger, and despite herself, couldn't help thinking that Draco Malfoy wasn't so bad looking when he didn't have a sneer painted across his face. "A little I suppose, I hadn't really analysed it too much. I'll have to do what I have to do."

"Ugh, have to do." Draco rolled his eyes. "That is exactly the problem with you Gryffindors. You don't have to do anything. You could go abroad, study or work there, wait out this whole stupid thing. It's probably a lost cause anyway, let's be honest here."

"You're joking right?!" Hermione started laughing. "I could never do that. I mean, I think every death eater in Britain knows that Harry's my best friend, on top of me being a Muggle born, as if I wouldn't get hunted down." She let her eyes trail towards the window. "And even if that wasn't the case, there are more important things then self-preservation. If I can do anything, anything at all to help then it will be worth it, no matter the outcome."

"Hmm, more important things then self-preservation, now there is an interesting concept."

Hermione's eyes snapped back towards Draco to find him staring at her intently. "Maybe to you I suppose, but millions of lives hold more importance then mine does."

"Maybe in most people's eyes yes, but not in all."

Hermione and Draco stared at each other intensely, electricity coursing between them both, Hermione suddenly found herself quite short of breath. Did he mean what she though he meant? Surely not, that to him, her life was more important then millions of others. She shook her head quickly to clear these thoughts and break the eye contact that was making her light headed.

"Why are we even talking about this? As if you would care, what is it to you that a mudblood willing to lay down her life for a lost cause."

A flash of hurt crossed Draco's face before he smoothed it into a an expressionless mask. "Yes well, clearly you know me so well you can tell me what I am thinking." He stood abruptly and started packing away his paper and books. Without another word he gathered everything in to one arm and began to work around the couch towards his dorm. Hermione stared after him in a state of confusion, before feeling his hand trail across her neck as he walked passed. A shiver went down her spine at his touch, and she turned to see the back of his robes as he went up the stairs to his room. She suddenly felt more unsettled than ever, unsure what to make of the conversation, of the touch, of him. She sat there for a while lost in thought, the place he had touched her burning hot the whole time. All of a sudden she realised that another half an hour had passed, and with that she packed her schooling things away and headed to her bed, not that there was any sleep to give her a reprieve from all the crazy thoughts running through her head.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days Hermione found herself doing the very thing she had chastised her best friends for doing the whole way throughout High School. She had started daydreaming in class. She could manage to force herself to focus on her lessons the majority of the time but every so often her mind would drift off, going over and over the conversation she had with Draco the other night, and imagining what would have happened if he had of stayed. She was surprised to find how much her opinion had changed of him, instead of being repulsed, she found herself intrigued. She couldn't decide what she wanted with him, all she knew was that there was more to the boy she had spent hating for the last 6 years.

"Earth to Hermione." Hermione jolted back into reality to see Ginny snapping her fingers in her face. "What planet have you been on the last few days?"

Hermione looked back, slightly abashed. "What are you talking about? I'm fine." She gave what she hoped was a reassuring grin. The two were sitting at the Gryffindor table in the great hall with Harry, Ron and Neville finishing up their dinner.

"Gin's right, Hermione." Harry shook his head at her. "You've been completely out of it."

"You have no idea what you are talking about." Hermione scoffed.

"I dunno, Hermione." Ron took a large bite of the roll he was eating. "The other day in class, you couldn't answer Professor Slughorn's question."

"And then I asked answered it right." Neville looked like he was still shocked that it could ever have happened. "I think Slughorn nearly fell out of his seat."

Hermione glared at them. "I drifted off for a second. And I'll remind you that I answered the next 3 questions right after that." Hermione picked up the books next to her plate and stood up. "Now if you don't mind, I have an essay due for ancient runes tomorrow." She walked away from the table before the boys could get another word in. She was nearly out of the great hall when she realised that Ginny had followed her out.

"Seriously Hermione." She looked concerned. "Are you okay? You can tell me, I won't tell the boys."

"I'm fine Ginny I swear!" She looked across at Ginny and sighed, realising that she was never going to give up till Hermione gave her something. "I'm just worried…." She trailed off as they passed a group of third year Slytherins. Once they passed she continued. "I mean, I'm so busy here it's out of my mind most of the time, but lately I can't help worrying about my family." She felt a stab of guilt as she lied to Ginny for the first time. She was desperately worried about her family, but that wasn't what was troubling her.

Ginny looked at her sympathetically. "I know. We all are so worried about our family's. But I suppose it must be a lot worse for you considering all of yours are muggles."

Hermione found herself started to feel anxious as she did whenever she really thought about her parents. "I know the ministry gave them protective spells around their house and everything, but I would feel so bad if anything did happen to them whilst I wasn't around."

"It won't though." Ginny looked at her confidently. "Dumbledore knows what he's doing. It just sucks though doesn't it? This should be the best years of our life, our biggest worries should be about boys and school and yet we have all this stuff to deal with."

"Yeah it does suck." Hermione trailed off thinking back to her conversation with Draco. "But all we can do is get on with it right? Hopefully it will end sooner than we think, with the least amount of lives lost as possible."

The girls walked in silence for a few minutes. "You know what you need?" Ginny looked at her as they reached the Gryffindor portrait hole.

"What?" Hermione looked at her sceptically.

"A day off!" Ginny grinned at her expectantly. "From everything! From the war, from school.. There is a Hogsmeade trip on this weekend. Let's have a girls day!"

Hermione felt herself starting to grin. "You know what, that is actually a great idea. Book me in!"

"Glad you agreed, since you don't actually get a choice in the matter." She waggled her eyebrows at her.

Hermione laughed as she started to edge away. "Well, I really need to get that homework.."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "At least you have appeased me for now. I'll see you in the morning!"

Hermione started walking down the corridor just hearing Ginny stating "Pigmy Puff" to the portrait hole. She had in fact, finished her ancient runes essay, but she knew she couldn't hand it in without reading over it another time.

Hermione climbed through the portrait hole not surprised to find it empty. Ever since her and Draco had talked he had done a very good job of completely avoiding her. She didn't know if it was intentional or not but the longer she didn't see him the more anxious she felt. She didn't know if it was all in her head, she was starting to think that she imagined him stroking her neck. Even if it was real, she thought to herself, it was probably accidental. She felt a wash of embarrassment flush over her as she wondered if it was all in her head. She stood in the centre of the room, lost in thought for a few minutes, before shaking her head and walking to the side of the room to put her books down.

She heard a male clear his throat and turned around to see Draco staring at her, her had come in the room silently from his own dorm, with his silver eyes brimming with intensity. Before Hermione had time to think, or even breathe, Draco had pushed her up against a wall, his hands firmly on her waist. He brought one hand off her waist and slid it across her cheek pulling her head towards his. The next second they were kissing passionately, the kind of kissing where you barely come up for air, and Hermione suddenly found herself running her hands through Draco's blonde locks and grabbing his hair to pull him closer. Their whole bodies were pressed up against each other but it still didn't feel close enough, Hermione for once was lost of all thought, all she knew was that she had shivers running down her spine and she wanted more, more of what she wasn't sure. Then as abruptly as it started Draco pushed her away, both breathing heavily staring at each other in shock. Draco looked as frazzled as she had ever seen him, his face showing that he was fighting an internal battle. After what felt like an eternity, he cleared his throat and strode out of the common room, leaving a very bewildered Hermione sinking down the wall to the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

If Hermione thought that Draco was avoiding her before he certainly was now. She never saw him in their common room (she even waited up in the hope that he would appear), he did not make eye contact with her once in any of their mutual classes and disappeared soon after them into the body of students, he even went as far as to swop his one patrol with her that week with another prefect. She thought she would have him cornered when she made her way to their meeting place that week, only to find to her disappointment that Blaise Zabini was standing in his place. Needless to say, there was nothing enjoyable about that particular patrol, Blaise wouldn't let on why Draco had organised the swap and was extremely rude to her the whole time. She found herself relieved that weekend when the Hogsmeade trip came about. She had been spending so much time wondering what on earth had caused Draco to kiss her, and unsuccessfully trying to push away the thoughts that she had quite enjoyed it, that a distraction was quite welcome. She grinned as she walked down the stairs to the outside courtyard to see Ginny and Luna waiting for her.

"I've already told the boys to bugger off." Ginny announced as Hermione reached the two of them. "They've gone down there already, quite ungraciously too I might add."

Hermione laughed. "I'm not at all surprised, Where do we want to go first?"

"Well, I don't mind." Luna said dreamily. "As long as we stay away from the Hogs Head, Illegal Dabberblimp trading goes on there, and I could never support a place that takes part in such horrible trade."

Hermione and Ginny both exchanged a knowing look as they made their way down to Hogsmeade, joking and laughing the rest of the way. The streets were littered with students huddling in large groups of friends, these days it was unusual to see anyone wondering about alone and the carefree spirit that usually accompanied Hogsmaede trips was absent in comparison to previous years. Having agreed upon going to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, the girls sat down and ordered some drinks. Luna had just finished a rant about some article her father was writing for the next edition of the quibbler.

"So Hermione." Ginny looked at her sympathetically after taking a sip of her tea. "Are you getting a handle on everything now? You know, with all your school work and Head girl duties."

"Getting there..." Hermione sighed. "I just never dreamed that there would be this amount of work involved, and I'm normally so well prepared."

Luna nodded in agreement. "This year there has been enough work, I hate to think of our final year."

"It also doesn't help that you have snot for brains as your co Head."Ginny rolled her eyes. "At least with a half decent Head boy you would have a lot less stress."

"Actually.." Hermione trailed off trying to avoid the mental image that came to mind whenever she thought of Draco, thinking of how to word what she wanted to say. "Draco hasn't been all that bad. We don't see each other most of the time and he's been fairly... amicable when we do interact."

"_Draco_?" Ginny spluttered out her tea, saying his name as if it were a dirty word, which to her it probably was. "It's _Draco_ now? Jeeze Hermione, what happened to lifelong mortal enemies, he can't have changed that much in a couple of months surely?"

Hermione flushed. "I just meant that we have a truce of sorts. I stay out of his way, he stays out of mine you know. We both want this year to be more bearable."

Ginny scoffed. "Since when has that weasel cared about making things more bearable for anyone? Watch out for him Hermione. That boy has never done a nice thing for anyone in his life without wanting something in return."

"I agree with Ginny, Hermione."Luna nodded quickly. "You shouldn't trust him."

Hermione hid her face in her cup of tea, with her hopes of ever telling her friends what had happened vanish in a puff of smoke. She took a big gulp, swallowed and stared at the two girls in reproach of what they were saying. "You girls need to ease up honestly, it's not as if we are friends, of course I don't trust him.'"

"Well it's a short step from calling him Draco to being friends Hermione." Ginny continued. "You can never trust a death eater."

"Ugh can we talk about something other then Malfoy? I thought this trip was meant to be enjoyable. Message received I promise." Hermione muttered. "And he's not a death eater."

"Not yet."Ginny looked at her sharply with Luna nodding in agreement.

Hermione rolled her eyes and let her eye's gaze around the tea shop, at all the frilly and over the top decor littering the tables which were filled with mainly couples.

Ginny followed Hermione's gaze around the tea shop at all the couples kissing and grimaced. "Ugh, this place is a lot less enjoyable without a date."

"Honestly Ginny," Hermione laughed. "You are hopeless. You saw Harry only an hour ago. Come on let's go to Honeydukes, we may bump into the boys on the way."

Hermione found herself in a really good mood and she made her way back to the common room. She had decided that she was not going to waste any more time worrying about Draco Malfoy. At least, she thought to herself, it was nice to have the common room to herself, she had completed a lot of homework in the last week, when her mind wasn't drifting. She was removing her coat as she made her way through the portrait hole, deciding that now would be a good time to get ahead on her Ancient Runes homework. She stopped in surprise when she realised that there were two bodies entwined on the coach. Hermione felt a hot wash flush through her body and what felt like a stone drop to the pit of her stomach as she witnessed the sight of Draco on the couch kissing Pansy Parkinson passionately. Draco looked up at the noise only to see the back of a brown haired girl running in the other direction, dropping her coat on the floor on the way out.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione sprinted down the hallway, passed a group of bewildered looking 4th years and threw herself in to the first empty classroom she could find. She slammed the door and fell against it, her chest heaving back and forth as she caught to catch her breath. As her breathing slowed she was shocked to find tears pricking at the edges of her eyes. As her breathing eased all she could think of over and over again was that bastard, that conniving jerk! She should have taken Ginny and Luna's warning seriously, I mean honestly, what was he playing at kissing her one day and then being wrapped around another girl the next without so much as an explanation. She was shocked to find how betrayed she felt, and confused as to why this would bother her at all.

She slid to the floor and started thinking about the situation logically. Draco Malfoy kissed her a few days ago, that was a fact. He has been being a lot nicer to her lately, that was also fact. Today he was kissing Pansy Parkinson when he knew she would be coming into the common room, another fact. She groaned and put her head in her hands, if she had of been able to talk to him and find out why he kissed her in the first place, maybe she would be less confused. If she knew how she felt about kissing him in the first place she would be even less confused. She hadn't had that much experience kissing, she could admit, but with both Victor and Ron it was simply never as good as it was the other night with Draco. It was pretty, well, _hot_ she thought grimly to herself. If only the guy who kissed her so well wasn't a complete arrogant toe rag in every other department.

Ugh that slimy git can have him! She thought and jumped to her feet. Hermione didn't want to face Malfoy and Pansy just yet, but she knew she couldn't go to the Gryffindor common room, Ginny would see straight through her change in mood in a second and then the inquisition would begin. It might be time to pay a visit to Hagrid, she thought to herself, a welcome distraction and he wouldn't see through her frazzled state so long as she kept a smile on her face. He was probably missing her anyway, the group of them didn't get down to his cabin as much as they probably should.

She made her way down to Hadgrid's cabin and she knew she made the right choice when he opened the door and his face split into an almighty grin.

"'Ermione!"He exclaimed. "Now how come you're down here tonight."

"I just thought it was about time for a visit, I haven't seen you in forever Hagrid!"She smiled up and him and stepped into his hut for an evening of talk about how people in the order were doing and how his new classes just weren't as good as when he was teaching her, Harry and Ron.

Later that evening, she waved goodbye to Hagrid, with her pockets filled with his infamous rock cakes, she headed back up to the common room. She was walking as slow as she possibly could in the hope that the two guilty parties from earlier will have packed up and left. When she reached the portrait hole she took a deep breath to calm herself and stepped through.

She could see a blonde head sitting at the couch in front of the fire, alone thankfully. He had an open text book in his lap and he appeared to have not heard her enter. She begin to walk as stealthily as she could before his voice stopped her in his tracks.

"Enjoy the show did you Granger?" He slurred at her as he turned in his seat.

"No, actually, I didn't _enjoy the show_." She stared daggers at him across the room. "A heads up next time would be nice if that's alright with you. It would be nice to know when I can come in and out of my common room."

"_Our_ common room actually." He grinned at her. "We agreed we could each have visitors of a night."

"Yes with a heads up _Malfoy_" She said his name with malice.

"Okay well, heads up! I had Pansy over tonight." He kept the same grin plastered on his face.

"Okay well, heads up! You're a jerk!" She snarled at him. "And if you don't watch yourself I will slap that stupid grin right off your face!"

"Ah, again with the quick wit Granger." He retorted but wisely wiped the grin off his face into a look of indifference, when he remembered how hard she had hit him in their third year. "What's it to you who I spend my time kissing?"

"What's wrong with you?" Hermione exclaimed. "I can't understand you at all. One day we are having a deep conversation like equals, or you are kissing me completely out of nowhere, and the next you go out of your way to make me feel like I don't matter to you! Why are you acting like this? And next time you plan to assault me can you let me know so I'm better prepared?"

A flash of hurt showed on Draco's face before he smoothed it back into a look of indifference. "I can't imagine what you mean."

"Oh, so I imagined you snogging me senseless the other night then?"

"That was... a mistake on my behalf." Draco smirked. "I'm sure you've spent nights dreaming of me Granger, but I'd give up those dreams, they're delusional."

Hermione felt tears spring to her eyes. "A mistake, yeah I guess we agree in one thing."

The smirk wiped off Draco's in a second. "It's just, it would be better if weren't... friends, for a want of a better word." His face looked the most sincere it had the whole time.

Hermione was past seeing any kind of reason at this point. "Ugh, I can't even stand to look at you." She growled at him and spun on her heel. "Just stay out of my way." She yelled over her shoulder as she ran up the stairs to her room.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Hermione made her way downstairs to find to her dismay that Draco was hanging around in the common room. Without so much as a glance she walked over to the table and starting gathering the books and homework she needed for the trip to the library she was planning.

"Morning." Draco grinned cheerfully at her from across the couch. "Sleep well, I hope?"

"Morning." She replied coolly keeping her eyes on what she was doing. As soon as she had stacked her books and papers together she turned around only to jump as she realised Draco had moved to be standing directly behind her. "Ah!" She dropped all her books onto the floor. "Thanks a lot." She stared daggers at Draco and went to pick up her books, her irritation only growing as she saw the amused expression on his face. She looked up confused when she realised that he was helping her gather her things.

"I can manage on my own, thanks very much. I don't need your help."

"Haven't you ever heard of manners, Granger?" He kept gathering the papers she had dropped. "And I slept wonderfully, thanks so much for asking."

Hermione stared at him exasperated as he handed her the rest of her papers. "So what, today we are friends? I'm sick of trying to decipher what Malfoy I'm going to get each day to be honest."

"Variety is the spice of life, I promise you." He voiced, still with a half grin on his face. "Admit it, you would be bored with some other boring roommate."

"I dream of having a regular, boring roommate." She rolled her eyes at him. "_I_ promise _you_." With that she turned on her heel and made her way down the Great Hall for a quick bite, before heading to the library knowing full well it would be as quiet as she liked at this time on a Sunday morning.

She walked into the Hall surprised to see Harry, Ginny and Ron all eating breakfast.

"What are you all doing up already?" She placed her books down and sat, filling up a glass of orange juice.

"Quidditch practice." Ron answered between bites of toast and slurps of juice.

"Yeah we've really upped the ante, We need to flatten Ravenclaw to keep our lead up." Harry spoke with complete seriousness. "We are going to win in our final year if it kills me."

"Oh of course, Quidditch." Hermione realised all of a sudden she had no idea what the standings were at all this year.

"Speaking of," Ginny looked at her scathingly. "You better actually make it to this match, you already missed the first one."

"Oh course I'll be there." Hermione assured her quickly. "I've been better the last week haven't I?"

"As good we can probably expect final year!" Harry smiled at her. "Come up to the Gryffindor common room this afternoon after we finish practice."

"Alright, will do. The library will probably be busy by then anyway." Hermione grabbed an apple and her books and hurried out of the great all with a wave over her head good bye.

With everything that had been going on, she felt as though she was miles behind in her work. Whilst she would still be way ahead of the majority of her year level, she was head girl! She had an example to set. Her head had been so otherwise preoccupied she hadn't studied with her usual discipline. She huffed in annoyance, she had felt so hurt by Draco last night, although she would never admit it to anyone in a million years. And this morning he was acting so different yet again! Hermione settled down into her favourite spot deciding more then ever she was sorted into Gryffindor all those years ago, at least with Gryffindors what you see is what you get.

She hadn't been studying long when she felt someone put their books down opposite her, she looked up expecting to see Neville or Luna but to her dismay Draco Malfoy was settling in.

"You have got to be kidding." She looked at him in exasperation. "Surely there is somewhere else you can study."

"I like this table."He smirked at her. "Besides we have had study sessions before and you haven't seemed to mind my company then."

"That's because you weren't acting like a complete moron then." Hermione rolled her eyes. "But if you feel so inclined to stay, just keep quiet."

"Yes mam!" He gave a quick sarcastic salute and started pulling out his Charms textbook. They both set to start their homework, with Hermione writing her Transfiguration essay as quick as her hand would allow, and with Draco reading up on Charms theory, tapping his pen as he read. Hermione found she couldn't concentrate with Draco constantly tapping his pen, she ignored it for as long as she could, at least that's what she told herself.

"Honestly!"She grumbled at him. "Do you mind?"

He looked at her innocently. "Do I mind what?"

"That insistent tapping! I said you could sit here if you stayed quiet!"

"First of all it's lucky for me, that you can't tell me where to sit," He raised his eyebrows at her. "And secondly, I can't be nearly as annoying as when you have those irritating friends of yours studying with you. They would be a hell of a lot louder then I am. "

"I assure you, you are much worse."

"What is about me that gets so far under your skin?" He reached forward and ran his hand like a spider up her arm leaving a trail of goosebumps as he went. She pulled her arm away quickly, touching the spot were he touched her reflexively.

"I just can't make any sense of you anymore..." Hermione said slowly staring intently into Draco's eyes. "Sometimes it feel like you are two different people, and I can't work out which one is real."

"Well, I do like keeping you guessing." He kept eye contact, intensity brimming between them. Hermione felt as though she was imagining, but there was a depth of emotion in his silver eyes that she had never gotten close enough to notice before. Suddenly a loud group of students coming in the library broke their moment. Hermione looked over to see a group of 7th year Slytherins coming in, with Blaise Zabini in the lead. When she looked back at Draco he had stood abruptly, grabbed his textbook and without another word he strode out the door of the library with a quick wave to his Slytherin counterparts before they had a chance to see the two sitting together.

Hermione stared after him, completely and utterly perplexed and thought with a bit of humour that having Draco as a roommate was more interesting then any one else would be. She took a deep breath and composed her mind, determined to think of nothing but Transfiguration for the next 2 hours until she would go and meet up with her friends.

**Very quick authors note: I've tried not to do these because I don't like to ruin the flow of the story BUT so you all know, although I have dabbled in fanfiction over the years this is my first attempt at writing a full story from start to finish so any reviews would be EXTREMELY appreciated! What you like and don't like I would love to hear :) Anyway, I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione climbed through the entrance of the Gryffindor common room after shoveling down some food in the Great Hall to see Ginny, Ron and Harry looking quite serious all talking quietly in the corner. She walked straight over and plonked herself next to the 3.

"Gryffindor training not go as well as expected?" She smiled at them.

"Hermione!" Ginny beamed up at her. "I didn't think you would actually stop by!"

"Ouch, Gin," Hermione was offended. "I said I would so of course I'm here."

"I meant it in a happy to see you kinda way," Ginny grumbled. "And no, we're not talking about practice, which went amazing by the way, we are going to flatten Ravenclaw-"

"What's wrong with you guys then?" Hermione interrupted. "Did something happen to something in the order?"

"No nothing like that!" Harry assured her quickly. "Dumbledore came to see me after practice. He wants me to start meeting with him again."

Hermione lowered her voice. "Well, I can't say that I'm surprised, it make sense that you would keep on learning about _voldemort_ with him." She forced out his name.

"Hermione's right Harry," Ron nodded in agreement. "We need to know as much as we can if we are going to be of any help to the order and Dumbledore next year."

"It's a bit surreal really, isn't it?" Ginny shook her head. "Everything is going to change so much next year, more then it already has."

"Not for you it won't," Harry frowned at her. "You'll still be here, safe and sound."

Ginny scoffed. "As if, like I'm going to wait around here while all my favourite people put their lives on the line, I would go crazy!"

"There is no way in hell you'll be adding yourself to that list!" Harry growled at her.

"Ugh you sound like Mum!" She glared back. "I'll be 17 soon, so it will be my choice! I can take care of myself just as well as you can!"

"Enough guys!" Hermione held up her hand. "Let's worry about it when we have to. Come on, it's no use going over this again, let's just get started on our homework."

Both Ginny and Harry grabbed their books with out another word looking extremely sullen. Ron and Hermione exchange uncomfortable glaces and hastened to follow them. The rest of the evening they made quiet conversation whilst working on their essays with Harry and Ginny uncharacteristically acting icy to one another. After a while Hermione had had enough small talk for one evening.

"Well, I might head back to my common room." She held her hands up in a fake stretch and yawn, trying to ignore Ron gesturing at her desperately not to leave him with the others.

"I might head off to bed too. Goodnight Hermione, Ron." Ginny shot one last glare at Harry and stomped off to the stairs to her bedroom.

"See you at breakfast guys." Hermione gave Harry a sympathetic glance and with a wave to Ron headed back to the common room.

Evon smiled at her as she approached the portrait hole. "Early night for you then tonight My lady?"

"Yes, I couldn't look at another book if you paid me." She sighed. "Actually, do you know if I have the common room to myself...?" She trailed off looking hopeful.

"No. I believe Mr Malfoy should be inside." He grinned at her a little too knowingly for her liking.

Hermione couldn't decide whether she was happy or annoyed about that. "Venomous Tentacula, thanks Evon!." She waved good bye as he swung forward to admit her.

She walked in to find Draco sitting on the couch, deciding to try something different she walked over and plonked herself across from him. To her surprise, he didn't tell her to bugger off but instead looked at her with interest.

"Why do you talk to the portrait?" He looked slightly perplexed.

"Why did you run away earlier in the library?" She raised her eyebrow at him.

"Answer my question."

"You never answer mine."

He paused for a second and then sighed. "I had places to be. I didn't think I owed you an explanation for what I do with my day. Why do you talk to the portrait?" He repeated himself.

"Well, why not? He must get lonely sitting in a portrait on his own and he is perfectly nice person." She looked at him as if she couldn't believe he hadn't worked this out for himself. "You know, it wouldn't hurt you to have some manners, they are free."

"Painting, Hermione." Draco corrected "He is a painting. And I do have manners... well when I want to." He looked at her sheepishly.

"Yes his is a painting, a painting who was once a person." Hermione looked at him shyly. "Actually, He went to school with your Great Great Grandfather you know."

"Oh really?" Draco's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "And what did he have to say about my Great Great Grandfather, only good things I hope?"

"Oh who would have anything bad to say about the Malfoy family." Hermione giggled whilst Draco looked at her half amused.

"Yes well, I'm sure I could imagine a few people. Having the name Malfoy can be a blessing or a curse at times." He admitted.

"Hmmm, I can imagine." Hermione said thoughtfully, surprised at Draco's admission that his name was not always a good thing. "You know, that's my favourite thing about being muggle born I think. The name I make for myself is my own, no pre-conceived notions, no prejudices... Well other then the obvious one." She braced herself for the inevitable mudblood comments which to her surprise, didn't come.

"I'll admit, some days that is an enticing thought." He looked uncomfortable and quickly changed tack. "Not that I would change the noble Malfoy name for anything."

"I think you and I have different definitions of noble." She looked at him sadly, and was surprised when she saw a flash of something in his eyes, was it anger? Pain? "I'm sorry, that was a bit tackless of me."

"No it wasn't, it was honest." He smiled at her wryly. "If there is one thing we are to each other it's honest."

"We are honest?" She questioned, him feeling her heart start to race. "Then answer me one question, if you are brave enough."

"Alright, one question. Honest answer. I'm sure I can take it." He grinned at her arrogantly.

She slid across the couch till she was sitting right next to him, her face in close proximity to his.

"Why did you kiss me the other night?"


	12. Chapter 12

They sat and stared into each others eyes, Hermione's unanswered question hanging in the air.

"Why did I kiss you?" Draco's voice was soft, all arrogance in his expression instantly gone.

"That's what I said." Hermione cleared her throat. "And I'll remind you, you promised me an honest answer." The air between them was loaded with electricity, Hermione hardly dared to even breath as she waited for his answer.

Draco swallowed and took a few seconds before he responded. "I don't know if even I know the answer to that."

"Oh." Hermione looked away, she could feel her cheeks turning red as a flush of embarrassment went through her, as she began to think that it was all in her head.

"But I do know that I would like to do it again." Her head face snapped back towards him as he stared into her eyes and her heart started racing when she realised that he was beginning to lean in, gauging her reaction.

If their last kiss was heated and full of passion, was the opposite, but every bit as good. Hermione had every second to be able to think as he slowly leaned towards her his hand reaching to the side of her cheek and pull her face gently towards him. Her mind was screaming at her that she was about to kiss Draco Malfoy, a boy up until a week ago she hated, but every cell in her body was aching for him to do it. His eyes were searching her face for any sign of apprehension, when he didn't find any he bridged the last few centimetres and pressed his lips up against hers. She found her lips parted of their own accord and before she knew what she was doing her hands wound around his neck. It was quiet, the only other sound was the crackling of the fire. They lost themselves in each other, his tongue finding hers and one of his hands was exploring the small of her back. Hermione sat up, not breaking their embrace and pushed Draco gently back onto the couch, pressing her body up against his. Her mind was still screaming at her to stop, but she found she just couldn't bring herself to. She pressed herself to him deepening their kiss, letting out a quiet moan as he ran his fingers through her hair.

All of a sudden, Draco grabbed her by the waist and softly pushed her away. They lay side by side next to each other on the couch, Hermione shifting from ridiculously excited to as confused as Draco had ever made her feel.

"You're too good for me Hermione." He muttered under his breath. "You need to walk away from me now, before this goes any further."

Hermione stared at him in disbelief. "Why would I walk away from you? You need to stop this right now, you saying these ambiguous sentences but never explaining how you really feel. Please just_ let me in_."

"That's something I just can't do." There was pain in his normally guarded face.

"I just, don't understand what has happened to you..." Hermione shook her head trying to organise her thoughts. "Why are you acting like this all of a sudden?"

Draco jumped off the couch in a second. "It's all you!" He exclaimed, his eyes widening like a mad man. "You make me question everything! All my life, I've been so sure of myself, my family, my beliefs. And then you…" He trailed off putting his hand on her the side of her face, running his thumb along her face, with Hermione involuntarily leaning her face into his hands. "You've changed all that."

"_I've_ changed all that?" She couldn't help the scepticism that flashed across her face.

"Who else but you?" He pulled his hand off her face and abruptly walked across the room. "You are the smartest person I have ever met, and I've never found myself so drawn to another person. Until this year, I had never really looked at you. Never really _seen_ you. And you have been here in front of me this whole time."

"A person doesn't just change their whole core fundamentals because of another person." Hermione looked away. "How could I ever believe that this change in you is real?"

"I'd already been questioning my family's lifestyle myself, but I guess I just wasn't brave enough to face those thoughts on my own." He whispered. "And you just forced me to face all those thoughts upfront, I just, can't work them out enough to organise them properly."

"Then let me in... Draco." He looked across at her at the use of his first name. "Stop with this hot and cold business. Kiss me again, and this time don't push me away." She looked at him desperately.

"I know what my future is, these thoughts will just make everything harder for me, but they won't change anything. Which is why kissing you again would only be bad for the both of us."

"Your future is what you make of it. 'These thoughts won't change anything' - That's a load of bull, and you know it!" She strode across the room and grabbed his arm, spinning her to face him. "You're just scared to step away from all you have known your whole life!"

"No! You have no idea the pressure I'm under!" Draco yelled kicking one of his textbooks across the floor. "You have no idea how deep my family and I are in. You don't just quit being a death eater. It's a lifelong sentence."

"You're not a death eater."

"Not yet." He spat out bitterly.

"It doesn't have to be this way." She looked at him softly. "I can see that you're good, too."

"If only I could believe that." They stood staring at each other, at an impasse, neither quite sure of what to say. After a few minutes, Draco took a deep breath.

"I just need some air. I'm sorry Hermione." He reached out and stroked the side of her face, and abruptly turned on his heel and strode out the room, leaving a shell shocked Hermione behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione awoke after a restless sleep and quickly realised that she had slept in. She jumped up, pulled on her clothes and without even a look in the mirror ran as fast as she could to the potions classroom. It was barely 5 minutes after she woke up that she rushed through the door of the classroom, panting to catch her breath.

"Well, Thank you for joining us Miss Granger, 5 points from Gryffindor." Professor Slughorn raised his eyebrows at her and continued on with his lesson. In that moment Hermione was never more thankful that Snape no longer taught potions, if he did she would have lost 50 and with probably a detention to boot. When she noticed Ron and Harry looking at her quizzically she mouthed 'I slept in.' and went about setting her cauldron up. The rest of the day went in a blur, classes were as hectic as ever. The only difference being Hermione kept making eye contact with Draco in the classes they shared, knowing looks being passed between them. She got caught actually blushing by the boys on a few occasions, much to her embarrassment.

Hermione was packing away her things at the end of a particularly difficult Transfiguration lesson when she looked up in shock to see a blonde haired Slytherin sauntering up to her.

"Don't forget we have patrol tonight Granger." He raised his eyebrows at her suggestively and strode off to catch up with his Slytherin Friends.

Ron looked at Hermoine suspiciously. "What the hell was all that about?" He asked her.

Hermione flushed. "Who knows, it is Malfoy." She looked after him to see him having already caught up to his pack of friends who were laughing at something.

"He isn't giving you any trouble is he Hermione?" Harry growled. "We'd be happy to teach the ferret a lesson."

"No he's not." Hermione quickly assured them. "He's been.. fine." _A lot better than fine_ she quietly thought to herself.

"Alright, well, you just say the word Hermione." Harry expression was as serious as ever. "He better not so much as lay a finger on you!"

Hermione couldn't stop the giggle that erupted from her mouth at the thought of what the boys would say if they knew how much more than one finger Draco had laid on her. When she saw Harry and Ron staring at her incredulously she quickly covered. "The thought of Draco Malfoy hurting me is laughable. I'll be happy to duel either of you right here and now if you want to test my skills?" Hermione raised her eyebrows at them both.

"I think I'll pass." Ron said wisely, with Harry nodding in agreement.

After bidding farewell to the boys, Hermione found herself hurrying back to her common room for her patrol with excitement coursing through her, Draco seemed to be in a much better mood than yesterday, and she found herself hoping that tonight go better than the one before. She was pleasantly surprised to see him already waiting for her, leaning against the wall and sarcastically tapping his watch when he saw her coming.

"Don't give me that, I'm two minutes early!" She rushed through the portrait hole to drop off her books before heading off down the corridor with Draco to begin their patrol.

"You know, next time I'm not around around in the morning, a friendly yell up the stairs would be nice." She raised her eyebrows at him. "You know, so I don't sleep through my morning classes."

"You can hardly blame me for your sloppiness, _Granger_." She liked the way she said her last name now, with a playful connotation instead of a negative one. "Besides which," He continued. "I would hate to deprive you of your beauty sleep."

"What are you saying I need it, _Malfoy_?" She gave him a playful but swift punch to the arm.

"The opposite of that actually." Rubbing his arm with an exaggerated pained expression. "And keep your mitts away from me, I know first hand how hard you can hit if you really want to."

Hermione let out a startled giggle, upon having a very vivid flashback to their third year when she had clocked him one. "To be fair, you did deserve that one."

She was interrupted by 2 third year Hufflepuff students trying to sneak by with some Stink pellets, after swiftly confiscating them and sending the two of them back to their common rooms she turned back to Draco. "I like you much more this way," She looked at him shyly, once the other students were out of earshot.

"What way?" Draco looked at her in amusement.

"Carefree, fun... you know." She giggled. "Acting your age for once in your life."

"I'll show you acting my age!" Hermione let out a gasp of shock when Draco grabbed her by the arm and quickly pulled her into the nearest classroom. He pushed her down against a desk and pressed his lips to hers. Hermione barely got a chance to gasp when he pulled away and said "How's this?"

She didn't even respond, she just pulled him back into her and deepened the kiss. She was past the point of wondering whether or not she should be kissing Malfoy and had decided to just enjoy it. They lay there, making out, hot and heavy with him running his hands through her hair and with her exploring the contours of his back and chest, which was nice and firm to touch. After a while she pushed him away and he groaned which made her laugh.

"Well, it's about time I ended a kiss instead of you." She couldn't stop giggling until she looked around and realised they were in the Transfiguration classroom. "Oh no," now she groaned. "I'll never be able to look McGonagall in the face again."

"By the time I'm done with you, I hope you won't be able to look any staff member in the face again." Draco smirked at her.

Hermione turned bright red and quickly looked at her watch to check the time. "We best finish our patrol." She pulled him out of the classroom whilst trying to fix her hair as she went.

"No leave it." Draco smirked at her. "I like your hair crazy, reminds me I've been there." They continued the rest of the patrol in a comfortable silence, with Draco occasionally trying the grab her waist and pull her close to him and with her batting him away. They made their way through the portrait hole when she spun around to look at him.

"I can't help but ask." She looked up into his eyes. "Why the change of heart since yesterday?"

"No use worrying about the future yet, may as well enjoy you whilst I have you all to myself." He pulled her closer to him suggestively. "Speaking of which, feel free to join me in my bedroom tonight."

Hermione felt a flush flood through her body. "Goodnight then Draco." She planted quick kiss on his lips and turned and flitted up the stairs, feeling the gaze of the blonde haired boy at the foot of the stairs watching her. She fell into bed and couldn't help the grin that was plastered onto her face.


	14. Chapter 14

The next week Draco and Hermione had a blissful time together, they spent their days working themselves to the bone in class and their nights talking and kissing, and studying and kissing, and joking around and kissing, in their common room. Hermione found that classes were more enjoyable when she knew what she had to look forward to that evening. They kept it a secret on Draco's request, he had no interest in proving to anyone else that he was different, which was quietly a relief to Hermione. She knew that perhaps one days she would have to enlighten the others, but she was happy to put it off as long as possible knowing full well how they would react. The Christmas break was looming ahead of them, and for the first time Hermione was less excited then perhaps what she would normally be. Whilst it would be great to see how everyone in the Order were going, she never really had anyone left behind to miss before.

Hermione and Draco were lying on the floor next to the fireplace in each others arms, with Draco tracing shapes into her contours of her back.

"We should be doing our Defense Against the Dark Arts homework." Draco sighed.

"Mmm." Hermione muttered sleepily without lifting her head or opening her eyes.

"Or that essay Mcgonagall gave us today." He contemplated further.

"Mmm."

"Am I going to get nothing more coherent than that out of you today?" He laughed.

"Mmm."

They lay there in a comfortable silence for a while longer, before Draco made another attempt and starting a conversation. "Where are you going for Christmas break?"

At this Hermione finally looked up at him sheepishly. "Actually, I don't even know. Someone in the Order's house but they won't won't tell us yet."

"Or you don't trust me." Draco smiled warily at her. "You know we can be honest with each other."

"I do trust you, I really do." She quickly assured him. "I honestly don't know, it's part of their security measures. They won't tell us till we are there basically. And besides which, as much as I want to believe you it will probably take a while before we are completely there."

"I suppose that's fair enough. I don't care how long it will take, I'll prove to you that I'm different." He stroked the side of her face. "Besides which, I'm not at all interested in what the Order is up to, unless it involves you of course."

Hermione grimaced. "Well at the moment, not much involves me. They seem to think only qualified witches and wizards can be useful to the cause."

"Good, I don't want to have to worry about you over the break."

"I think I have more cause to be worried then you, given who you will be around." Hermione frowned. "Speaking of, where will you be spending the break?"

"The Manor." Draco grimaced. "A lot of... Business is done out of there. Needless to say it won't be enjoyable."

"I can imagine. What a Merry Christmas" Hermione muttered sarcastically and paused, contemplating how to ask the next question. "Have you decided what you are going to do next year?"

Draco didn't answer for a couple of minutes, looking into the fireplace whilst still tracing shapes on her back. "I don't... I don't know. There is so much to consider. Whatever I do... well it affects my family in so many ways."

"Yes." She sighed. "I can't imagine Voldemort is too forgiving."

"No, he is many things but forgiving is not one of them."

"I just don't even know how you could stand it!" She rolled over to face him properly. "Even going back for the holidays must be awful."

"Yes it probably will be. But I have to get on with it right? At least until I know what I am going to do." He looked extremely grim for a second before changing his expression. "But it doesn't help that everyone on the other side are so completely painful to be around." Draco grinned arrogantly at her. "I don't think I could handle spending the rest of my life around insufferable Gryffindors."

Hermione punched him playfully. "We obviously have different views on who is insufferable." She laughed.

"Oh, and do you still find me insufferable?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Completely and utterly." She stared him down, trying to keep her facial expression as serious as she possibly could.

She let out a loud squeal as he rolled her over in an instant and pinned her arms above her head. "Am I still insufferable?"

"Yes."

He leant down and kissed a trail of slow kisses down the side of her neck, leaving goosebumps behind them. "And am I still now?"

She let out a soft gasp. "Yes..."

He kissed a trail of slow kisses down the other side of her neck, with Hermione still squirming underneath him. "And now?"

"Yes..."

"Mmm, I'm not so sure you mean that Granger." He leant in and kissed her softly on the mouth, taking one of his hands away from hers and grabbing the side of her face, pulling her into him. With a quick glance up he saw the time on his watch and swore.

"I have to go," He grumbled with Hermione looking at him quizzically. "Patrol." He rolled his eyes and jumped up striding out of the room. Just as he reached the door he turned. "Try not to miss me too much." And with a cheeky grin he had left the room.

Hermione lay by the fire, feeling warm and content. She couldn't believe the difference a few months had made in her life. Even when she thought back to all that had happened she still had trouble believing that it was real. She let out a large scoff when thought of what she would have said if someone told her 3 months ago she would be in a relationship with Draco Malfoy and that she would be happy about it no less.

She frowned as her thoughts trailed to the conversation they had earlier. She had no idea what was going to happen at the end of the schooling year. She felt sick at the thought of him returning to his parents, to _him,_ but she couldn't imagining him shooting off to join the Order either. The thought of Draco sitting at the Weasley's table was laughable. At this thought Hermione sat up and moved over to the table and decided to write a nice long letter to her parents as a distraction. She seemed to be all about distractions these days.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day Hermione was walking back from the Owlery with Ginny after mailing the letter to her parents. She was feeling quite sad that she wouldn't be seeing them for Christmas, but as sad as she was feeling, she knew that the most important thing was that they were safe.

"Doesn't feel like there is much to get excited for this Christmas." Ginny murmured as they made their way down the winding stairs.

"Mmm, I know what you mean." Hermione agreed, Ginny could be quite perceptive to her feelings sometimes. "I won't even get to see my parents, and its not like there is much to be festive about."

"True, and I get the feeling getting us to and from Hogwarts is putting a massive strain on the Order." Ginny sighed. "Harry heard from Lupin. It would probably make more sense for us to all stay here."

"Yes it probably would." Hermione agreed. "Although I can't pretend I'm not glad to finally hear what is going on with everyone. Too bad it won't be a cheery affair."

"I know... But Mum will make it as good as she can." Ginny grinned. "And it would be nice to see you for more than 5 minutes intervals!"

Hermione laughed. "It will be nice to be with everyone with no classes to worry about." Just quietly, Hermione secretly thought that she would take all the classes in the world if it meant that she could study for them with Draco. Harry and Ron came around the corner at that point, abruptly interrupting the thought from her mind.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ron looked at the two girls suspiciously.

"Nothing." Hermione laughed. "Just about Christmas break, and how there isn't too much to be excited about."

Harry and Ron exchanged a quick look. "You never know Hermione, it might be better then you think."

It was now Hermione's turn to look suspicious. "What was that look? What do you two know?"

"Nothing!" Harry grinned at her. "You'll just have to wait and see."

Ginny threw her arms around Harry. "Will you at least tell me what the hell is going on?"

"I'll tell you later in the common room." He planted a quick kiss on her whilst laughing at Hermione's annoyed expression over Ginny's shoulder.

"Why does she get to know and not me?" Hermione grumbled. "You know I hate secrets."

"It's not a secret, it's a surprise." Harry corrected her. "And it's nearly Christmas break, you'll be glad you waited."

"I don't see why you get to be the one who knows everything when I know nothing." Hermione muttered sulkily. "Damn Lupin."

This set the other 3 off in a fit of giggles at Hermione having a sulk, which only made her more annoyed, and she started walking faster to get away from the others.

"It's a good surprise Hermione." Ron said, pulling her back. "I promise."

At this point they reached the Gryffindor Portrait hole and Hermione rolled her eyes. "If you are all so intent on keeping secrets, I guess I'll just see you later!"

With this Hermione strode off, ignoring the others moans of protest, thinking that she better get all her stuff together for the holidays and for whatever was in store for her that the others wouldn't tell her. As annoyed as she was at the others hiding something from her, she was a bit more excited for the break thinking that there might be something good in store for her.

Hermione was walking up to the portrait hole when she heard a large crashing sound coming from inside. Alarmed, she started running towards the sounds and yelled "Gingerbread!" quickly at Evon not pausing to see his concerned face and ran through the portrait hole as he opened up to let her in. She stumbled through to find Draco facing a wall, breathing heavily, a shattered vase at his feet.

"Draco! What in Merlin's names is wrong?" She exclaimed beginning to notice the various shattered items around the room.

He turned around slowly and stared at her. "You're a smart girl, I'm sure you can venture a guess."

"Please tell me this has nothing to do with you-know-who..." She trailed off, seeing the answer to her question in his eyes.

He stared at her with a pained expression. "I'm getting the Dark Mark Hermione."

She couldn't even respond as she felt what felt like rocks drop to the pit of her stomach.

"It will be official, I will be one of them officially." Draco strode over the the couch, sat and dropped his head into his hands.

"But, but you are barely 17! You haven't even graduated" She started walking around the room aimlessly. "What could you-know-who possibly want from an unqualified wizard!"

"I don't think he really has enough of a conscious to care about age. Or qualifications for that matter. I'm just dreading having to pretend to be ecstatic about becoming one of them during the ceremony." He moaned.

"You don't have to do this." Hermione stared at him horrified.

Draco did not even lift his head out of his hands. "Yes, I do Hermione. Maybe we can finally stop pretending I'm something I'm not."

"We are not pretending!" Hermione argued fiercely. "The change I have seen in you is real and you know it. When does he want it to happen?"

"When I go home for the holidays." Draco stated darkly. "Happy Christmas to me."

"Stay here for Christmas break."

"Oh yes, I'm sure the Dark Lord will agree that is a reasonable excuse." Draco sarcastically drawled back at her, finally looking up from his hands.

"You have to go to Dumbledore."

"Yeah right." Draco snapped at her. "How's that old moron going to help."

"Just let me help you!" Hermione pleaded. "You cannot begin to imagine the protection the order has!"

"If I don't he will kill my family, Hermione." Draco replied. "My Mother! I know you don't care for my family, but I can't do that to them."

"We could protect them too!"

"Right!" Draco scoffed. "I'm sure Mother and Father would go for that. Might as well invite Aunt Bellatrix while we're at it!"

"Don't dismiss the other options, they are there Draco! Even if you choose not to see them." Hermione shot back desperately.

"Don't you get it Hermione," Draco stared at her with wild eyes. "No one can help me now, no one. Not the order, not my family, not even you." With that he abruptly turned on his heels and stalked out of the portrait hole leaving a horrified Hermione staring after him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors note: Just a heads up, adult content coming up! If that is not for you then please leave now. Otherwise hope you are still enjoying the story :) **

Hermione waited up most of the night in the hope that Draco would come back, only realising when she woke up the next morning on the couch that she has fell asleep. She groggily got ready for her last day of classes before the break, thinking that she would get him alone today, no matter how she had to achieve it. When she turned up to Transfiguration and realised that he wasn't there, she began to get worried. When Draco didn't turn up to any of their classes for the rest of the day, Hermione's worries that he had already left the school only increased. She found herself in between each class running up to their room to see if he was there, to no success. She was an absolute mess in all of her classes, tuning out when the teachers were talking, not even hearing sometimes when they called her name, until she got a swift kick under the table from Harry or Ron.

She could feel the others around her getting worried about her but she couldn't care less. All she could bring her self to care about that day was what Draco was about to walk into. _Her_ Draco, who she now knew was as much a death eater as she was. If she could just talk to him, she thought, then she would be able to work something out, they would be able to work something out together. She knew there was no good outcome if he went home for the Christmas break.

That night, after making another lame excuse to the boys who stared after her with concern, Hermione made her way to her common room. She knew that they only let her go because the break was tomorrow, and they would have the whole week to grill her for information. So she had that to look forward to as well she thought grimly to herself. When she got to the room, she drifted up the stairs to Draco's room. Seeing that his belongings were still there, she started to feel a little more hopeful that he was still here, and if he was she was going to stop him. She found herself suddenly lying on his bed, breathing in the smell of him. A smell that in reality was so new to her, but so comforting at the same time. After a few minutes she made herself get up and head downstairs. Hermione sat on the couch by the fire, determined that she would see Draco if he was still here. As it started to get late, she kept drifting off to sleep, and then jolting herself awake. It was nearly two in the morning when he finally returned, as he walked through the door there was a small flash of shock as he realised that she had waited up for him.

"Where the hell have you been Draco?" Hermione jumped up from the couch. "I thought that maybe you had left already.." She trailed off, not quite sure of what to say. Draco looked at her for a few short seconds, the pain in his eyes paramount.

Suddenly, he moved. Within a few long strides he was at her side, he pulled her roughly into his arms, a new desperation in his actions, like nothing that she had ever experienced with him before. He pulled her face to his and began kissing her so fervently that Hermione felt that she may never come back up for air. With one swift movement, he had pulled her up into his arms and was carrying her to his bedroom, their lips never broke apart as he was walking.

Hermione didn't try to fight him. Everything about this felt right, with no other boy had she ever wanted to be with in this way, but with Draco, it felt like it would be a tragedy if they were apart. He lay her down on the bed and sunk on top of her, still kissing as passionately as ever, he ran his hands up her shirt and down her back. Using all the control that she had in her at that moment, she pulled her hands from under him and tore off his shirt, taking a few seconds to marvel at the body underneath. With her encouragement he removed her shirt and began slowly kissing her, all over her chest. He paused for a second and looked into her eyes.  
"Are you sure about this?" he whispered, his eyes saturated with sincerity.  
"Yes." She gasped and that was all she managed to get out as he resumed kissing her chest and his hands started pulling down her skirt. Within a few seconds they were both naked, their clothes strewn across the floor, and in less then that, the had entered her.

She couldn't help but let out a gasp as she got used to such a new feeling. He paused there for a second, letting her get used to the new sensation. Quickly she grasped his hair and planted a massive kiss on him, thrusting her hips towards his. With that he began to move, giving her what she deep down had been aching for the last few weeks, but what she didn't really know that she wanted.

They spent the rest of the night making love to each other, and then sleeping in each other's arms, and Hermione had never been so glad that she had waited, as being with Draco was as much as she could have imagined. Banished from her head was the thoughts of the coming few weeks, all she could experience was the moment, and she had never felt so good.

When Hermione woke up the next morning, Draco was already dressed. He lent down and planted a quick kiss on her lips. "I'll see you after the break."

He began to walk away, but she pulled him back. "What are you going to do? " she whispered at him, all the negative thoughts flooding back to her in an instant.

"I'm not sure yet, I'm sorry." He looked away from her. "I'll get into contact with you the first second I can." He sighed and with that he strode out of the room, his promise hanging in the air.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione were met by Mr and Mrs Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt in Professor McGonagall's office. After quick Hello's and hugs they were set to head on their way.

"We are going to Tonks' parent's house." Mrs Weasley said, still looking quite anxious. "It will be quite a tight fit for everyone, but everyone being safe and together is the most important thing."

"We are travelling by portkey today." Kingsley's deep voice rumbled as he looked around at all of them. "Simple, but effective. There are multiple one's set up to different areas, but we are confident no one knows that we are travelling."

"This sounds like a war mission." Ron grinned but was silenced by Mrs Weasley's glare.

"Don't joke Ron," Mr Weasley looked just as annoyed. "In the current climate, it basically is."

The group made their way out to the ground where Dumbledore was waiting with Hagrid besides a rusty old shovel to see them all off. Within minutes the group besides Dumbledore and Hagrid were being yanked into thin air and within seconds had landed in the front garden of Tonk's parents house.

They walked through the door to be greeted by Lupin, Tonks, Tonks' parents and the rest of the Weasley clan, except for Percy. The house was already beautifully decorated, with the aroma of a roast dinner wafting from the kitchen.

Chatter soon filled the room as everyone began hugging and exchanging greetings. Hermione was just pulling herself out of a death grip hug from Tonks as she made her way to Fred and George.

"Hermione. Pleasure as always." They spouted simultaneously.

"Fred, George." She smiled at them. "It's just so wonderful to see everyone safe and sound."

"Then you are probably going to like who else is here Hermione." Lupin smiled kindly at her. "If I were you I would head into the kitchen."

She walked through the door into the kitchen, only to be confronted by the sight of her parents. With a squeal she ran forward and threw her arms around them both.

"You can't imagine how amazing it is to see you." She whispered through the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

"Of course we can sweetheart." Hermione's father pulled her closer to him and the three stood there for a few moments, overcome with happiness to be in each other's company. Hermione pulled away and turned to shoot and over exaggerated glare at Ron, Harry and Ginny.

"Is this what the three of you were keeping from me then?" She scolded.

The boys looked back at her sheepishly whilst Ginny rolled her eyes. "Well, you can't say it wasn't a great Christmas present." Ginny stated as a matter of fact.

Hermione laughed as she pulled away from her parents and threw her arms around her friends. "It's the best Christmas present." She tightened her arms around them all. "Thanks, I really needed it." With this she turned around to the others. "How did this even happen?"

"Well, we didn't think it was fair for you to miss out on spending the holidays without your parents." Mrs Weasley smiled at her. "And Ginny told me how you worry about them so at least your mind should be at ease for a little while."

Hermione couldn't help the massive grin that she shot back at Mrs Weasley. "Thank you, thank you so much!" She turned back to her parents and pulled them onto the seats around the kitchen table with her. "Now tell me everything! How have you both been?"

Hermione spent the rest of the night catching up with her parents. Hearing about the rest of her family and telling her parent's about her year so far at school, well, not everything about her year so far at school, the rest of her troubles were for once far from her mind.

The excitement of that first evening together didn't totally last, once everyone's relief at being back together once more passed, the realities of the war set in once more. The rest of the holidays were spent in an almost forced festiveness. It was fantastic to hear about everyone in the order and what had been going on, and everyone being together for the first time in a long time was wonderful. But there was also a solemness in the atmosphere, the dangers of the outside world not forgotten by anyone, always in the back of her thoughts. It was often brought to the front of their minds also, with people from the Order popping in at out, bringing more grim news the good it seemed to everyone.

The night before they would return to school Hermione was sitting in the lounge alone by the fireplace, lost in her thoughts and worries about what she would return to when she got back to school. She was interrupted when Tonks walked into the room.

"Hi Tonks." Hermione smiled at her.

"I wondered if I could talk to you Hermione?" She looked quite hesitant as she sat down next to her.

"Of course Tonks, what about?"

"You must know, that soon an all out war is going to break out." Tonks looked extremely grim. "You guys may not even get to finish the school year at this rate."

Hermione was slightly shocked. "Really? Is it that bad at the moment? I mean I know it was bad... I just never imagined it would happen so soon."

"Unfortunately, Voldemort's supporters are simply gaining more and more of a strong hold, it's only a matter of time before they come out totally into the open. When they do, it just won't be safe for you all to be at Hogwarts unprepared." Tonks sighed and looked into the fire place. "We have plans in place for you guys to get you all out obviously, We just had hoped that we wouldn't need to use them."

"Oh well, I can always finish my schooling one day but at least this way we can actually be of help to you all." Hermione smiled warily. "We do feel quite useless at times being stuck at Hogwarts, the war almost doesn't seem real there."

"Well that's why we've been glad you have all been there as long as you have! Hopefully I'm being over cautious warning you." Tonks mulled things over in her head. "It's just something to be aware of I suppose, just promise me you will keep an eye out for anything unusual at Hogwarts. Security is as high as ever, and we are at the ready should anything happen."

"Of course Tonks." Hermione promised squeezing her hand. "I'll be on the lookout. I'm ready for this." She took a deep breath. "I have to be."

Hermione went to bed that night tossing and turning the whole time, desperately worried about the future and still as desperate as ever to find out if Draco was alright, and beginning to wonder if he would even come back to School.

** Authors note: Sorry for the filler chapter but I felt it was needed, more Dramione to come! As always feel free to review tell me what you like and don't like :) **


	18. Chapter 18

The morning getting ready at the cottage felt like an eternity to Hermione. She found herself snapping at people, and acting quite jittery, anxious to get back to Hogwarts. The others put her bad mood down to the stress of their final year, as they had for the entire Christmas break when she had seemed stressed. After saying a tearful goodbye to her parents, she joined everyone and they headed back to Hogwarts. It was a completely awful day, the constant snow and the gushing wind was hitting everyone's faces like icicles, that cold where it is so freezing it feels like it burns. Hermione grinned grimly to herself, she could not have picked better weather to match the turmoil going on within her.

When the group arrived at the Castle Hermione made her excuses to head back to the common room, she could barely stand the anticipation of seeing Draco, of the stress she felt that he might not have returned. The others stared after her, concern filling their faces and as soon as she was out of sight Hermione sprinted the whole way through the castle and didn't stop until she reached the portrait hole. She put one hand on the wall as she fought to catch her breath, her chest heaving back and forth.

"Butterbeer." She puffed out when she could a little of her breath back. Evon gave her a concerned glance.

"Welcome back Miss Granger." He said quietly as he the door swung open. Hermione rushed through the door to see a blonde boy sitting on the couch facing the fire.

"Draco." She breathed in relief, the sensation flooding to every part of her body, filling her completely. "You're okay." When he didn't turn around she started to walk towards him, uneasiness starting to bubble back up within her. "When I didn't hear from you… I, I got so worried." She rounded past the couch to see Draco staring blankly at the fire. "Please, can you at least look at me?"

Draco slowly turned his face towards her as she sat down next to him. "Hermione," he reached his hand up and stroked the side of her face. "I think it will be better for both of us, if we keep our distance from each other from now…" He trailed off dropping his hand to his lap.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione stared at him in disbelief. "How could you even say that? Nothing could make me want to stay away from you." She glanced down as she saw his left hand twitch involuntarily. "Oh Draco…" She reached her hand towards his but he yanked it away quickly.

"There was nothing I could do." He said defensively, his eyes wild.

She reached for his arm again with him staring back at her, terrified. She had never seen him looking so uncomposed, so young and afraid. She pulled his arm towards her and rolled his sleeve up slowly. There it was. A skull, with a serpent exiting from the mouth like a tongue, a symbol of everything Hermione stood against, of everything she hated with every fibre of her being, permanently etched into the skin of the man she is in love with. Etched into the arm that pulls her towards him when he kisses her. Etched into the arm of the arm that had held her in a way that no other man ever had. The thought was so repulsive she had to stop herself from pulling her hand away. Instead she took a deep breath, grabbed his arm and held her hand there with her hand covering the marking and looked into the grey eyes that were already searching hers.

"This isn't who you are Draco."

"Who says it isn't? I was born for this." He stood up abruptly, yanking his arm out of her grip. "I was trained for this. It is in my genes, it is in my nature." He snarled as he worked up momentum, with Hermione looking at him in horror. "I have all the tools to be this, all the expectations, it would be crazy for me to think I could ever be anything else."

He stopped talking when he saw the horror in Hermione's eyes; he turned away and faced the far wall. Less than 10 seconds had passed before he felt two tentative hands slide around his waist. Hermione laid her head against his back before speaking quietly.

"Perhaps you have been brought up for this. But I don't believe it is in your nature." Draco closed his eyes as she talked and took a deep breath. "You have qualities that the rest of them could never hope to have. You are brave Draco." He took another ragged breath at the use of his first name, he never quite could get used to it coming from her lips. "You are brave, and you are kind. I've seen it first hand, you could never be what they think you to be. It is just not possible."

Draco turned around at that, slide his arms down onto her waist and buried his face in her hair, kissing her head. Slowly, Hermione put two hands on the side of his face and pushed it back so they were staring into his others eyes.

"I am not in love with a death eater Draco." His eyes widened at her use of the word love. "I am in love with a brave and kind man, a man who despite having all the odds stacked against him, turned into an incredible human being."

At that, Draco couldn't stop himself, he lent in and started kissing Hermione with more passion that he would have ever thought possible. He ran his hands along her back, drinking her in, as if she was life herself. He supposed, if he admitted it to himself, she really was. She was his life, his light. She kissed him back with just as much desperation, she had truly missed him in their time apart. He pulled her away for a second, and closed his eyes. "You know… I feel the same way right.?"

Hermione smiled at him kindly, running her hand along his cheek. "Of course I do Draco."

He grabbed her hand and led her across to the couch and they sunk onto it together, laying in each others arms, neither speaking for what felt like an eternity, Hermione having a few silent tears drop down onto the couch.

Finally Draco asked the question they had both been contemplating separately. "So what now?"

"I don't know." Hermione sighed, a sole tear running down the side of her face.


	19. Chapter 19

It was first day of classes after the Christmas break and Hermione found herself doing something that she had never done before, she skipped all her classes. The second she woke up she pulled on her clothes and was out the door, not pausing to see if Draco was up she headed straight out of the common room, and went to the library. She had the beginnings of an idea in her head, she just needed to know how she could execute it.

It was just after the end of class when she felt she had nearly all the information she need. Quickly slamming her book shut, she threw the essential ones in her bag and ran through the corridors and the crowds of students until she saw Harry walking side by side with Neville Longbottom.

"Sorry Neville, I need Harry!" She exclaimed as she grabbed his arm and yanked him into a nearby empty classroom.

"Hermione!" Harry yelped whilst rubbing his arm. "Where were you today? And that really hurt by the way."

'Honestly, how many times have you faced off with Voldemort, and you think that hurt?" Harry looked sheepish as Hermione continued. "If I wanted to contact someone from the order how would I go about that?' She looked at him quizzically.

"Why would you need to contact someone from the order?" Harry's eyes narrowed at her. "Does this have anything to do with you missing classes for the first time in your schooling career? Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"No, no, not at all!" Hermione assured him hurriedly. "Just you know, I have this feeling that the war will escalate soon you know. I mean not a feeling, Tonks did warn me... It wouldn't hurt to be prepared for any possibility. I mean you must talk to Lupin sometimes? And you used to contact Sirius…" She trailed off.

"You always have been a terrible liar." Harry shook his head at her. "But if I do tell you, will you promise to tell me why you need to contact someone? Who do you want to talk to anyway?"

"Honestly I would like to get a hold of Tonks if possible, or Lupin. I can tell you vaguely what it is about, I suppose." Hermione sighed. "But not who it is involving." She finished firmly.

"Fine." Harry continued tentatively. "Well I used to talk to Sirius through the fireplace in Gryffindor Tower back in fourth year when Ron was angry at me and I barely got to talk to you." Hermione looked away guiltily. "Umbridge sealed off all the fireplaces when she was in charge, but if Dumbledore set things right then you shouldn't have an issue trying through your fireplace."

"What if I need another fireplace, what if I can't use mine…?" Hermione trailed off.

"Oh," Harry's eyes lit with realisation. "You already worked this out didn't you? You just wanted me to make sure you could be alone to use the fireplace in Gryffindor tower."

Hermione blushed. "Well, I guess I've always been a terrible liar. You could always see straight through me Harry."

"And don't you forget it!" Harry laughed. "Well I'm assuming your need for another fireplace has something to do with the ferret nosing about your common room so I'm happy to help. That is… as soon as you tell me why."

"Well, it's about another student," Hermione looked away, frowning at Harry's use of the word Ferret, trying to best explain the situation without giving out details. "And they have solid reason to believe the Death Eaters have got to their family. I just… want to try and get them some kind of protection. You know, they are good people and deserve to be on the right side of this war when it breaks out. I probably can't tell you more than that."

"Why can't you tell me who it is?"

"It's just, not my secret to tell. Well, not yet." Hermione murmured. "I'm sorry."

"Alright then, I trust you." Harry agreed. "Meet me in the Gryffindor common room at midnight, I'll make sure it's empty."

"Maybe I could hang out with you guys till then?" Hermione said slyly. "I could use the company at the moment."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Harry narrowed his eyes at her. "You've been acting much weirder than normal for the last two weeks. And I don't like you keeping secrets."

"I'm fine I promise!" Hermione assured him quickly. "Besides you all started the secret keeping with that thing with my parents!"

"That was a surprise not a secret." Harry argued.

"Well, I suppose so." Hermione grinned. "She looked out the classroom and was surprised to see that the corridor was empty.

Harry followed her gaze. "Come on, let's go." Harry pulled her out of the classroom. "Ginny will be happy to see you in any case."

They spent the rest of the night with Ron, Ginny and Neville eating chocolate and doing their homework, or more realistically, the boys used Hermione to help them with their homework. After Ron and Neville had lumbered off to bed and the common room had emptied except for Ginny, Harry and Hermione, Ginny spoke up.

"Harry told me." Ginny smiled at her. "I can guard the girls staircase. On one condition."

Hermione glared at Harry. "Of course you told her." She turned back to Ginny. "What condition?"

"That eventually, you tell us what this about." She stared daggers at Hermione. "It doesn't have to be tonight, or next week, but you need to tell us. We need to help each other Hermione. It's no use trying get by alone."

"That I can promise." Hermione reached forward and grabbed her hand. "I will, and I really hope that you will understand."

"Just call up to us when you're done Hermione." Harry yawned. "I'm beat and I have Quidditch practice before classes tomorrow."

"Okay then." Ginny jumped up pulling Harry with her and planted a big kiss on his lips. "Good luck!" She called as she ran up the stairs to the girls bedrooms.

When Harry and Ginny were posted at the tops of the staircases, Hermione grabbed a handful of the floo powder that Harry kept for emergencies, threw it in the fireplace. She shoved her head in and found herself staring around the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld place.

"Hello?" She called out tentatively.

A man stood up from the kitchen table and walked over to her. "Hermione? What on earth are you doing?"

"Lupin!" She sighed in relief. "There's something I need to talk to you about."


	20. Chapter 20

"Of course Hermione, What did you need to talk about?" Lupin looked down at her, his face filled with concern.

"Are you alone?" Hermione craned her neck to look around the kitchen.

"Yes," Lupin replied. "Well other than Tonks, she's in the next room."

"Can you get her please?" Hermione swallowed. "I need all the help I can get."

Lupin called Tonks into the room and crouched down to the fireplace so they were looking at each other.

"Hermione!" Tonks exclaimed as she joined Lupin by the fireplace. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"I need your help." Hermione looked between them. "I have a plan to help someone who desperately needs it, but I can't do it alone..." She trailed off, unsure of how to broach the subject.

"Well, I'm glad you kept our talk in mind." Tonks smiled at her warmly.

"Yes I did." Hermione swallowed. "Before I start, you both have to promise to keep an open mind. I promise you, my judgement is right in this case. I wouldn't have believed what I am about to tell you three months ago, but maybe you can take my word for it."

"Who is it Hermione?" Lupin frowned. "We will try to keep open minds but you need to tell us who needs help."

"Okay." Hermione took a deep breath. "It's Draco Malfoy."

"Draco Malfoy?" Tonks couldn't control the shock that filled her face. "I'm sorry Hermione, but as much as I would love to believe my cousin has had a change of heart, I'd sooner believe my two darling sisters were ready to join the Order."

"Hang on now." Lupin frowned, looking down at Hermione. "Why do you think that he has changed?"

"I don't think." Hermione looked back at them with absolute certainty. "I know. It's a long story and I can tell you, but I promise I know what I'm talking about."

"We do trust your judgement Hermione." Lupin quickly assured her. "But you must understand why it is so hard for us to believe in this case. Does know that you are talking to us?"

"I haven't told him the plan yet..." Hermione knew she couldn't tell Draco until she had the plan completely worked out, otherwise he would shut it down from the word go. "I thought it would be best to talk to both of you first. He just doesn't see any way out you know? He doesn't want to hurt his family but he doesn't want to follow in their footsteps either. He doesn't see a way out without hurting anyone."

"Do you see a way out Hermione?" Tonks looked down at her.

"Yes I do." Hermione jumped as she heard a sound behind her. "Hold on a sec." She said to Tonks and stood up and looked around. The common room was completely empty. She shook her head and put it back through the fire to see Lupin and Tonks patiently waiting for her.

"Sorry about that." She frowned. "I'm so wired lately, I'm completely on edge. I feel like I'm constantly watching my back."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing Hermione." Lupin looked as tired as ever. "We all need to be on watch at the moment."

"Yes I know you're right." Hermione took a deep breath and was filled with determination once more. "Okay, so I have a plan. A good one I think, but I need help to pull it off."

"Alright then." Lupin pulled up two chairs for himself and Tonks and they both sat down. "Tell us your plan."

She spent the next hour talking with them, explaining what she wanted to do and trying to work out any potential problems they might come across. When they were done, Hermione felt a lot more optimistic then she had in a while. She sent two quick patronus' up the stairs to let Harry and Ginny know that she was leaving and went to leave.

She left the common room grinning and ran as quick as she could back to where she hoped Draco was waiting up for her.

"Where the hell were you today?" Draco frowned at her, jumping up when she walked in the door. "I was so worried. I waited up because I didn't know where else to look for you."

"Are you totally sure about your parents?" Hermione ignored his question and stepped towards him.

"Am I sure about what?" Draco walked towards her. "Tell me where you were today."

"First, tell me that you're sure that nothing could convince them to leave the death eaters?" Hermione pressed.

Draco scoffed. "Of course I am. They have no doubts in their mind about how they want to live. It doesn't mean I want to put them in any danger though." He rolled his eyes. "Well anymore then they are already in obviously."

"Okay," Hermione took a big breath. "Then I think I know what we should do. I think I've worked out a way to keep you parent's as safe as they can be as death eaters and to get you out."

"Oh really? I'd love to hear it." Draco laughed sarcastically. "Is that what you wasted your day on? Because I'm telling you right now that if you think everyone is going to live happily ever after in this story then you are deluded."

"This colour isn't good on you Draco." Hermione glared at him. "Just because you are stressed doesn't mean you can talk to me that way."

"I know," He sighed and pulled her into his arms and swiftly planted a quick kiss on her head before looking at her again. "Old habits die hard I guess."

"Well make them die a little quicker than." Hermione grinned wryly at him. "I'm don't wish to talk to an obnoxious Draco right now."

"Fine then," Draco sighed. "Tell me your grand master plan."

Hermione's eyes lit up as she replied. "We're going to fake your death."


	21. Chapter 21

Draco started laughing erratically whilst Hermione looked at him exasperatedly. "Stop it Draco, I'm serious." Draco kept laughing until Hermione walked straight up to him and shook him. "I said to stop it! Listen to me for once in your life."

"Alright Hermione," Draco said while wiping the tears from his eyes, clearly humoring her. "We're going to fake my death then?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and ignored his patronizing tone and powered on. "Yes we are, and it's not as far fetched as it seems. Think about it for a second Draco, it's the perfect solution to our problem. If the Death Eaters truly think you're dead, you can come into hiding with us once the school year is out. You won't have to change yourself Draco..." She trailed off and looked up into his silver eyes staring back down at her. "You won't have to do all the horrible things you would if you go back to those people."

Draco sighed, his face now extremely serious and reach his hand up to stroke the side of her face. "It's a nice thought Hermione... But there is too many things that can go wrong. I mean, it would take some pretty complex magic to convince the Dark Lord that I am dead for one thing. For another, I don't think even you could convince anyone in the Order that I'm not the same person I used to be."

"No that's just it!" Hermione stared back at him in excitement. "I wasn't just skipping class today for fun you know. I worked out exactly what we would need to do, I even spoke to some people from the Order. Just do something for me. Stop for a second, forget about all the problems. If it could work... Would you do it?"

Draco suddenly looked awfully uncomfortable. "Who in the Order did you talk to?" He pressed her.

"Just Lupin and Tonks," Hermione quickly assured him. "It will stay between us for now I promise. Forget about that for now and just answer my question, would you do it?"

"I don't know." Draco looked as lost as she had ever seen him, he walked away and sat down on the couch. "I don't want to be a Death Eater, I swear I don't, it's just the thought of doing that to my mother..." He trailed off as Hermione sat down on the couch next to him. "It would break her heart, you know? I mean, she has some pretty horrible views but she's still my Mother."

"I understand how hard it would be." Hermione reached down and held his hand. "But you are going to have to make a choice, you know can't keep your family in your life and not be a Death Eater."

"I know." Draco frowned. "It's just, I mean, you see my parents as monster right?"

Now it was Hermione's turn to look uncomfortable. "I wouldn't say that..." she trailed off.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes you would if I weren't around. Well I get that you see them as Death Eaters, but me, I see them as my Mother and Father you know? I see the man who taught me to ride a broomstick and the women who tucked me into bed every night as a child. Obviously they are terrible people to others, but to me they are family. This would be permanent. In terms of our relationship it would be like I am dead."

"Oh," Hermione let a small breath of air out. "I never really thought about it that way. I've been so focused on this war, and on losing my family I never really thought about yours."

"They're not yours to worry about Hermione."

"Maybe not, but you are mine to worry about!" Hermione felt as though her stomach was filled with cement. "It just, I mean it could never work any other way. I really thin that this is the only solution."

"I know, I just need to digest it okay? You can tell me more about your grand master plan when I have." Draco suddenly grinned his trademark cocky grin. "You do realise how much more difficult this having morals bull is making my life?"

Hermione couldn't help the giggle that left her mouth. "Well, I am sorry, feel free to go back to your old ways at any time."

Draco looked down at her, his eyes swimming with trust and hints of admiration. "You really think you have worked out the magic to pull something this crazy off?"

"I really have." Hermione looked back at him with absolute certainty.

"Let's talk about this more in the morning. I'm exhausted from waiting up for you all bloody night and I can think of one thing I'd rather be doing right now." He raised his eyebrows at her arrogantly and pulled her into a deep kiss, then stepping backwards and pulling her after him up the stairs to his room.

The next morning Hermione was walking to breakfast alone, contemplating what was going to happen if Draco did decide to go along with her plan. Everything was going to change, and it terrified her to think of how when it did, the war would really be starting. There would be no more hiding in the safe haven that is Hogwarts. As she was turning these thoughts over in her head suddenly Hermione squealed as she was yanked by her arm and towed along until she found herself in the empty History of Magic classroom.

Hermione rubbed her arm as she saw a livid looking Ginny staring back at her. "What the hell Ginny? You nearly took my arm off!" She groaned as she rubbed the arm her friend had yanked on. "I mean, honestly I think this could be dislocated!"

"How could you Hermione!" Hermione looked at her in shock as she saw just how angry Ginny was. "How could you?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione stared back horrified, racking her brains to think of what she could have possibly done to offend her friend so badly. "What did I do?"

The furious red head took a big deep breath before shouting at her. "Draco bloody Malfoy Hermione! What the hell are you thinking!"

A/N: I am so so so so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been so busy with exams and work that I have had barely any time to even sleep :( BUT I am on holidays now so updates will be more frequent! as always feel free to review (if you forgive me) and I'll keep working on the rest of the story!


	22. Chapter 22

Hermione felt as if she had been slapped across the face. "You listened last night?"

"Of course I did," Ginny scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Have we met? I was worried about you."

"How could you Ginny?" Hermione could help the hurt expression that fluttered across her face. "You promised to wait until I told you."

"I think that's pretty irrelevant considering who you are risking yourself and friends to help!" Ginny growled back at her. "Have you learned nothing these past years? Forgive me if I'm wrong but I though you were meant to be smart Hermione."

"I am smart!" Hermione shot back. "You're meant to be my friend Ginny, you should at least give me the chance to explain!"

"I heard enough of what you were telling Lupin and Tonks, and besides, even you couldn't explain your way to change my mine Hermione."

"You don't even know him, you're letting your prejudices keep you from seeing clearly." She pleaded seeing nothing but hardness in her friends eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry, _Mudblood_." Hermione recoiled as if Ginny had stepped forward and punched her. "Apparently that's what good people call their friends right? I'm just following your _friend_ Malfoys lead." Hermione stared back at Ginny, too shocked to say anything. "I haven't told Harry and Ron yet, because I'm going to give you one chance to end this once and for all Hermione. Draco may have you, Lupin and Tonks fooled but I know him better then that." With that she turned on her heels and stormed out of the classroom. When Hermione had pulled herself together and sat down with the boys for breakfast, Ginny was nowhere to be found.

Once again, she spent another day distracted throughout her classes. She frowned to herself, this was becoming too regular an event for her liking. The only thing she felt relieved about was that it was clear that Ginny had not told Harry or Ron, as they spent the few seconds they could get with her in between classes asking her what was wrong. That night at dinner Harry spent half the time wondering where Ginny was and the other half quizzing Hermione on what was bothering her and if it was to do with the night before. It was with relief at the end of the meal she quickly bid goodnight to her friends and hurried back to her common room.

She had barely set foot inside her dorm room before she was suddenly yanked again, thankfully by her other arm, and she was dragged across and pushed up against the wall.

"What is with everyone assaulting me today..." She gasped trailing off when she saw the fiery look in Draco's silver eyes. He didn't say a word, keeping one hand on her waist keeping her pinned on the wall, he grabbed her face with the other one and began to kiss her passionately. Hermione let her hands trail through his hair as she pulled slightly away and whispered. "What's got into you? Not that I'm complaining..."

"Things are going to be different," He ran his lips across her jaw, causing a slight moan to fall out. "Soon probably. Is it so bad that I want to make the most of right now?"

"No." She managed to gasp out as he started kissing her neck and pulling down her skirt, laying a trail of kisses down her stomach as she went. When he came back up she quickly pulled his shirt off over his head and threw it to the side. He planted another kiss on her picked her up quickly, so that she was straddling his hips and started to make their way to his bedroom, with her yanking her shirt off up and over her head.

He laid her down on the bed, and slid on top of her, their bare skin burning at the contact. They hurriedly both pulled off their underwear between desperate kisses, and once he had thrown her bra to the other side of the room he ran his lips down her neck and put her nipple in his mouth as he entered her. She couldn't help the moan of contentment she released as he started moving, their bodies so connected you couldn't tell where one finished and the other began.

The moved like this as he ran his lips all over her and she wound her hands through his hair until suddenly she gasped as he flipped her over so that she was sitting on top of him. She looked at him in apprehension which faded once he grabbed her hands to give her support and she saw the look in his eyes.

"You look incredible Hermione." He groaned as gazed upon her naked body. She took a second to get used to the feeling and then she started to move on her own, although she was feeling slightly self conscious being so on display, it felt to good to stop once she had started moving. She moved like this, rhythmically until she felt something building in deep in her stomach. She could barely gasp out a "Keep, going..." as she moved, and the feeling built, and built, and built until it exploded through to every cell in her body, any thoughts of being self conscious completely gone as she fell to pieces and found herself lying onto of Draco, panting.

When she had recovered from the waves of this new sensation Draco flipped her back over and thrust until not long after her found his own release. They both laid there panting for a few seconds before he pulled out of her and she slid into his arms.

"Feel free to greet me at the end of the day like that any time you want." Hermione giggled and pulled him closer, lying there in a state of complete and utter bliss.

After laying there for a while, Draco let out a sigh when he saw the clock on his wall read 7.45pm, and with that he slid out of bed and started to get dressed.

"Where are you going?"Hermione looked at him quizzically.

"I have Patrol tonight."He rolled his eyes. "Even though Head Boy duties seem slightly pointless at the moment, Snape will have my head if I don't keep up."

"You know, I feel as though you are developing a habit of bailing on me every time we have sex." Hermione raised her eyebrows at him, while she couldn't help her eyes running over his naked chest.

"It's not intentional I promise." Her grinned and leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. "I'll be back before you know it." With that he strode out of the room, pulling a shirt over his head as he went.

Hermione watch his blonde head disappear through the door, she wrapped himself in his blanket, breathing in his smell, she slowly drifted off to sleep. She could only manage a slight twinge of guilt when she thought of the conversation she had with Ginny earlier, she was in too much of a state of bliss to care that evening, _maybe in the morning_ she thought as sleep enveloped her.


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning Hermione woke up with Draco's arms wrapped around her, she was obviously too content to wake up when he returned from Patrol the night before. She sighed quietly, that was probably the best nights sleep she has had in a long time. While she was laying there her mood dropped as she thought about how she needed to make things right with Ginny. The two of them just need to sit down and talk it out she thought, Ginny may have a temper but she's not unreasonable. When she got quietly got up to get changed she whispered a quiet goodbye to the still sleeping Draco and headed out of the room.

She pulled on her cloak and snuck downstairs to the portrait outside the kitchen. With a quick look to check the corridor she tickled the pears on the portrait and headed in "Dobby?" She called out into the hustle and bustle of the kitchen.

"Miss Hermione Granger!" Dobby ran forward in delight and bowed low. "What can Dobby do for you?"

"Please call me Hermione, Dobby. And you don't need to bow." Hermione felt a light blush fill her cheeks. "Actually I was hoping you could do me a favour? I'm not going to breakfast but I'm meeting a friend. You know Ginny?"

"Yes Miss Ginny Weasley!" Dobby nodded his head profusely. "I would be happy to put together a breakfast basket for the two of you."

Off Dobby ran back into the madness that was the Hogwarts Kitchen and before long Hermione was walking briskly back up to the Gryffindor common room with a picnic basket full of food in her hands. Once she reached the portrait hole, she leaned against the wall ready to wait. Before long Ginny walked out of the portrait hole hand in hand with Harry only to stop abruptly as she saw Hermione leaning against the wall waiting for her.

"Hermione!" Harry grinned as Ginny looked at her a bit sheepishly. "What are you doing here?"

"Actually, I was hoping to speak to Ginny if that's okay?"

"Sure thing, I'm starving anyway." With a peck on the lips for Ginny and a wave to Hermione he headed down the corridor to the Great Hall.

"I know very well that we both have spare periods this morning." Hermione said awkwardly. "I was hoping you would come have breakfast with me and we could talk?" She held out the breakfast basket the house elves had prepared for her.

"Of course I will, let's go outside." The girls started walking down the corridor to head down to the grounds. "Did Fred and George tell you how to get in the Kitchen?" Ginny raised her eyebrows as she looked down at the basket in Hermione's hands.

"No, I actually worked it out myself back when I was campaigning for S.P.E.W." Hermione sighed. "In a lot of ways I miss those days, they were so much simpler."

Ginny scoffed. "You're telling me, you're the one who is involved with Draco Malfoy, confusing doesn't even begin to cover that."

"I know! How do you think I've felt all year!" Hermione exclaimed. "And I haven't had anyone to talk to about it, it's been really hard."

"Okay," Ginny sighed. "I've calmed down a lot since I spoke to you yesterday. My opinion hasn't changed but I probably shouldn't have yelled at you like I did."

"No, you shouldn't have." Hermione said firmly. "I mean, come on Gin! You know me better than that. You're meant to be my friend. At least let me explain."

"Okay, I owe you that much. I am sorry really, I may have a tendency to overreact sometimes" Ginny shot her an embarrassed grin as the two stopped when they reached a tree by the lake. Hermione pulled out a blanket to sit on and quickly performed a warming spell on the two of them. Ginny opened the basket to see two vials of pumpkin juice and lots of different pastries. "Ah, you've got to love House Elves." She sighed pulling out a croissant to eat.

Hermione looked at her friend with apprehension. "So, do you want to ask questions, or should I try and explain things myself?"

"I'm not sure." Ginny mused. "Both I guess. It's just, when did you stop hating him?"

"It took a while." She laughed. "At the start, all we did was fight obviously. But I guess this year got to both of us. It's been stressful, and us being on each others nerves all the time wasn't helping anyone. So we made a truce of sorts..." she trailed off as Ginny looked at her curiously. "I mean, it took some time, but when we stopped looking for ways to make each other miserable, he opened up. He isn't like his parents I swear! He's been questioning how they live for a long time but he just needed someone to force him to confront those questions, you know what I mean?"

"I don't really know what you mean. It's just really hard for me to believe Hermione." Ginny shook her head. "What if he is a spy, and even if he isn't, he's still a total git."

"I promise he isn't a spy, truly." Hermione's eyes were swimming in sincerity. "I would put my life on it."

"Wow." Ginny let out a long breath. "Okay, that's pretty sure. Maybe, I can come around to it... with time. But I will be watching him. The second he screws up, I will jump him so quickly. Makes up for a few years of him being an idiot anyway."

"Well I give you permission if he screws up royally."

"I still don't see what you see in him." Ginny was still looking at Hermione like she was crazy.

"He's actually pretty sweet when he's not being an arrogant toe rag."Hermione laughed. "Just don't tell him I told you that."

"Not unless he is especially annoying me." Ginny grinned. The girls spent the next couple of hours sitting and chatting, more about Draco, but also catching up for all the talking they hadn't been doing lately. Hermione headed to her classes afterwards in much better spirits than before. If she could convince Ginny, maybe she would have a chance of convincing the others.

Hermione was on her way to the Great Hall after classes when she saw Ron, Ginny and Harry waving her over, with Harry holding a letter in his hands.

"It's from Lupin." Harry said before Hermione grabbed it out of his hands began to read it out loud.

_Harry, Ron and Hermione,_

"Typical of them to leave me out." Ginny grumbled.

"Oh get over it and shut up so we can see what he wants." Ron shot her exasperated stare and Hermione continued reading the letter.

_We have organised a meeting in McGonagall's office tomorrow night at 7pm._

_Hermione you will need to bring your 'friend'. _

_Things are changing fast and plans need to be made._

_Lupin_

_"_Things are changing fast" Harry looked out the window. "Sounds like we might not be at Hogwarts for much longer."

"What does he mean by bring your _friend_, Hermione?" Ron looked at her suspiciously.

Hermione exchanged a guilty look with Ginny. "There is something, I need to tell you guys..." She trailed off. "I know that you're not going to like it, but you need to get over it quickly if we are meeting members from the Order tomorrow."

"Whatever it is Hermione, You know you can tell us. Is this to do with the other night using the fire in the common room?" Harry asked her.

"Yes it is."

"What the hell are you guys on about?" Ron demanded.

Hermione sighed, preparing herself for the drama that would no doubt follow this admission. "It's actually about Draco Malfoy."


	24. Chapter 24

"MALFOY!" Ron exclaimed while Harry let out a bark of laughter.

"Oh shut up!" Hermione looked around wildly and pulled the boys into an empty classroom whilst Ginny followed with what could only be describes as a 'told you so' expression on her face and shut the door. Hermione quickly cast muffliato and turned around to see a very red in the face Ron and a completely amused Harry.

"What the hell do you mean Malfoy?"Ron growled at her.

"Oh, come on Ron." Harry laughed. "She's obviously making a joke."

"I'm not making a joke!" Hermione shot Harry and firm look. "There is a lot that has happened that you don't know, He is a completely new person to who he used to be."

"Okay now I'm starting to worry that your not joking." Harry narrowed his eyes at her.

"She's not." Ginny rubbed his shoulder sympathetically. "Believe me, I had hoped that she was kidding too when she told me."

"Draco. Bloody. Malfoy, Hermione?" Harry growled. "Okay. You have 2 seconds to tell me that this is a very elaborate joke."

Ron's face looked so red that it could explode at any minute. "Hermione, after everything, how could you possibly trust anything that slime ball has to say!" He yelled. "She's probably under the imperious curse!"

"Then give me some veritaserum!" Hermione yelled back, getting wound up, even though she had promised herself she wouldn't. "Or better yet, give it to him!I would have thought that after all these years my word would be enough on it's own."

Harry rolled his eye's, still looking furious. "And I would have thought that after all these years you would know better than to trust Malfoy!"

"Draco isn't the person you you think he is..." Hermione trailed off when she saw the looks on the boy's faces at her use of the name Draco, but she steeled herself to continue. "I swear, I hated him for ages, you both know I did, but so much has happened and he has changed so much. He doesn't want to be like his family, he wants to be good. Like I told Ginny, I would swear my life on his loyalty."

"So you're okay with this?" Ron glared at Ginny. "How long have you known?!"

"Not long." Ginny snapped back sharply at Ron. "And I reacted the same way that you both did. But then I remembered that this is _Hermione_." She emphasized her name give both of the boys a hard stare. "If we can't trust Hermione, who can we possibly trust?"

"Well, _Draco Malfoy_ apparently." Harry said sarcastically before getting a smack to the arm from Ginny.

"Oh bugger." Hermione sighed exasperated as she looked at the clock on the classroom wall. "I have patrol duties in 10 minutes."

"Maybe you should go anyway Hermione." Ginny sighed. "It might be better if I explain things to them."

"Okay, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Hermione darted out of the room, avoiding Ron and Harry's still incredulous stares.

She closed the door behind her and headed up the corridor to the other side of the castle where her and Draco's common room is. She sighed, thinking of how badly she would love to go back to the simpler time before the war started to escalate and her and Draco could just enjoy each other with out the stresses of other people. It didn't seem fair to her that they got so little time to just be happy. _Well, with the state of things_ she thought to herself, _not much is fair in many people's lives right now_. She shook her head to clear the negative thoughts and cheered up at the thought of a night spent with Draco before it would all change. Hermione turned the corner to see Draco waiting impatiently outside their common room, checking his watch.

Evon grinned down at him from his portrait. "I'm sure the time is exactly the same as when you checked it 10 seconds ago." He laughed.

Hermione quickly interjected before what she saw was a scathing retort about to leave Draco's mouth. "Someone is impatient today I see."

Draco took a quick look up and down the hallway as he strode towards her and planted a big kiss on Hermione, giving her a quick squeeze on the bum as he did.

"Hey!" She laughed, slapping his hands away. "Act like the Head of the school would you!"

"I'll act however I see fit thank you very much." He grinned arrogantly at her. "And I'm always impatient. You should know that by now."

"Yeah you should work on that." She grinned at him and headed down the hallway without checking to see if he was following her.

"Where were you anyway?" She shot her a sideways look as he fell in step with her.

"That's what I need to talk about..." She trailed off with a sigh. They turned around a corner to see a group of third year Hufflepuffs hanging around the corridor. After sending them on their way Hermione continued.

"Things are escalating." She felt a sad look flit across her face. "In the war, and fast. I think we will have to carry out my plan soon."

"Yes I know, my parents got a message to me." Draco slid his hand into hers.

"They told you?" Hermione looked shocked. "What do you know? I mean, when are they planning an attack?"

"They didn't say an exact date, they just said to be prepared. I swear I would tell you if I knew anything." Draco looked off into the distance. "Apparently a Death Eater at the school is a liability."

"Well that's a good thing right?" Hermione tried to be optimistic. "You don't have to be worried about being forced to do anything."

"Well not yet anyway." Draco grinned sarcastically at her.

"You don't seem very worried."

"Denial is a wonderful thing Granger."

"You would think you had no faith in me at all!"

"Yes well clearly I have complete faith in you." He jokingly fluttered his eyelashes at her.

"Okay, I'll pretend that sounded more sincere than it did." Hermione said. "We're gonna be prepared and this plan will work!"

"So when are you going to tell me the ins and outs of what is going to happen?" Draco looked at her with curiosity.

"That's what I have to talk to you about." Hermione looked over at Draco apprehensively. "We are meeting people from the Order in McGonagall's office tomorrow evening. I've just come from seeing Harry, Ron and Ginny."

"Are you telling me Potty and the weasels know about you and me?" Draco sneered.

"Get that look off your face." Hermione rolled her eyes. "You are going to have to stop calling them that. I'm not asking you to be friends but you will have to be civil. Besides, they will have a hard enough time believing you as it is, you need to help your case as much as you can."

"If you think for one second I will suck up to those idiots you have another thing coming!"

"They are not idiots!" Hermione took a deep breath and changed her tack. "I'm not having another argument tonight. The fact of the matter is, things are changing soon and you need people on your side. Tomorrow we will sort out the plans so we are ready to go."

"Ahhh, so I take it that telling them didn't go well." Draco laughed. "Well, the feeling is mutual."

"I'm not going to argue about this tonight Draco." Hermione sighed. "I'm too tired. Tomorrow, however, is another story."

A sly look flitted across Draco's face. "Well I guess that means we had better make the most of tonight." Hermione let out a squeal as he pulled her in the direction of their common room, both ready to forget the troubles of their world for the night.


	25. Chapter 25

Hermione and a reluctant Draco walked in the room to see Professor McGonagall, Lupin, Tonks, Kinglsey, Harry, Ron and Ginny all sitting around McGonagall's office talking in hushed tones. When they entered Ron looked as if he wanted to jump up and both him and Harry wore matching scowls on their face.

It was at this point that Professor Dumbledore swept in to the room. "I do apologies for my lateness, I had some business to attend to." Dumbledore shared a knowing look with Harry. "Ignoring my rudeness, however, I think we should move on to the matter at hand."

At this Kingsley stood up and addressed the room in his deep drawling voice. "We have received intelligence that the Death Eater's are going to launch an attack on the school in the next week. This is an attempt by them to show that not even Dumbledore is safe from Voldemort. We are going to prove them wrong. Our first priority is to evacuate as many students as possible before this happens."

McGonagall nodded. "We are going to start evacuating the Children over the next few days, beginning with the First Years and working our way up from there. Older sibling's may leave with their younger ones.. Kingsley has been able to organize various port key's without the Ministries knowledge." McGonagall gave a swift nod towards Kingsley. "We will also be setting up various Floo network connections. The parent's will be notified as we go."

"You-know-who will want to inflict the greatest amount of damage Minerva. What is to say he doesn't attack the second he hears that you are evacuating?" Tonks shook her head. "There are too many lives at stake here!"

"We don't have any other options. If they stay here, they will be like sitting ducks." Dumbledore interjected looking over his glasses, a grim expression on his face. "We have to move the students as swiftly as possible, and be ready to do as soon as they do. We have every security measure in place but we just cannot rely on that any more."

"Yes, it's our only option." Kingsley continued. "On to the second matter at hand. You have all been briefed on why Draco Malfoy is sitting in our midst. The attack on Hogwarts is the perfect time to convince the Death Eater's of Draco's death. If our plan works, he can come into hiding, without the worry of putting his family in harms way. Before the attack happens we will have to set up the 'fake Draco'. This will be done using a complex form of the polyjuice potion on an animal, which has been sorted out by Hermione. We will need someone to volunteer to stun Draco in the heat of things, and we will have to trade the bodies before anyone notices. We will have a portkey ready to take the real Draco to our meeting point. It shouldn't be too difficult given how hectic the scene will be, we just need to watch our backs with care."

At this point Blaise Zabini walked through the door, to the surprise of a number of people in the group.. "Sorry I'm late." He addressed Dumbledore and moved to sit down.

"Ah yes, Blaise." Dumbledore smile at him. "Our other transfer."

"Blaise?" Draco interjected and gave a rather sarcastic laugh. "You've got to be joking!"

"I assure you, it's no joke." Blaise shot him back a steely look.

"There's no way." Draco shook his head. "I've never met anyone more keen to join the Death Eaters!"

"Well, you haven't really been around this year Draco." The others watched on as the tension rose between the two. "A lot has changed, I can see the same has with you. Surely you should understand better than anyone."

"How do we know we can trust him?" Draco turned pleadingly towards Hermione and then Dumbledore.

"How do we know that we can trust you?" Dumbledore looked down at Draco with a rather knowing look in his eyes.

Draco rolled his eyes and took a deep breath before shooting a glare at Blaise. "You had better be telling the truth Blaise. If this get's back to the Death Eaters, my parents will be dead. And I will promise you right now, that if my parent's end up dead because of you, I'll make sure that you join them."

Blaise gave a short laugh. "If your parents end up dead because of me, I promise that you can."

"If the two of you don't mind, I would like to put the death threats behind us and move on? Whoever volunteers to 'kill' Draco, for the want of a better word, had better think carefully about it." Professor McGonagall looked at them all. "No doubt Draco's family will want revenge and this will put you to the top of their list. I don't think any of us need reminding that Draco's family includes the likes of Bellatrix Lestrange."

Harry sighed and stood up. "Why don't I do it?" He avoided Draco's incredulous stare and focused on McGonagall. "There is no way I could get further up the Death Eaters hit list. Plus, I have the protection of the fact that we know Voldemort wants to finish me off himself."

"That does make a lot of sense Harry." Lupin nodded in agreement. "Of course, I don't think any of us here begrudge the risk." There was a loud scoff from Ron at this comment which earned the sharp glare of Professor McGonagall. "Potter, I want you to have a think about this before you decide. I know you are of age now so I can't stop you. Just promise me you will think about it."

"Hang on." Draco interjected glaring around the room. "Don't I get a say in this? How do I know that the idiot won't try to actually do me in?"

"Harry would never!" Hermione quickly assured him with a shocked expression.

"Some of us are men of our word Malfoy." Harry narrowed his eyes at him. "I still don't believe you, but Hermione does. So you sure as hell better believe that this is for her and not you."

"Draco, for any of this to work. You are going to need to put your trust in someone other then yourself." Dumbledore's eye twinkled down at him. "Now, just so that everyone is aware, Blaise will be fighting on our side. We have already made the necessary arrangements to protect his family. I just thought that it was important that everyone is aware."

"Alright then, Harry, Draco." Kingsley looked at the two of them. "I have to get back to the Ministry now, but I will be back to meet the two of you in Dumbledore's office tomorrow morning. Then we can cover the minor details before the attack. 9 o clock." With a nod to the others he walked swiftly down the hall.

"We had better head off too." Lupin nodded at Dumbledore and he and Tonks made to leave the room.

"Proud of you cousin." Tonks winked at bemused Draco and followed after Lupin.

"I suppose that just about raps things up doesn't it." Dumbledore turned to Harry. "Although I would like a word with you Harry before you leave."

Without another word Draco stood and strode down the hallway without a backwards glance. Ron stared after his departing figure shaking his head with an aporetic look on his face. "And you actually enjoy hanging out with that idiot?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed. "He's not as bad as you think, I swear. Goodnight everyone!" With that she spun on her heel, hearing a muttered _she's bonkers_ float after her, and headed down the corridor. Trailing not too far behind the blonde boy that was causing her so much trouble.


	26. Chapter 26

The next few days there was a rush of activity. The very next morning after the meeting was held Dumbledore addressed the school to let them know how the evacuations were to happen. All classes had been cancelled and there was a complete halt on communication in and out of the school. There was an influx of Aurors and Order of the Phoenix members into the school and the prefects were to do double the amount of patrols than what was usual. You couldn't walk down a hallway without seeing students talking in hushed and worried tones to each other, or groups of students being lead to the portkeys to evacuate.

As Head Girl and Boy, Hermione and Draco were largely in charge of organising the students to evacuate via the portkeys that Dumbledore had set up and as such did not have much time to so much as stop and breath over the long days. If they weren't evacuating students they were in meetings with the Order of the Phoenix, discussing where Draco was to go once the fake 'Draco' was killed. The plan was to send Draco to a safe house, unknown to Draco or Hermione or anyone other than the inhabitants of the house and Dumbledore. Draco was not at all happy with this plan and many heated arguments ensued. Safety, however, was the number one priority, and Dumbledore continued to insist that no one was to know the location.

On the third day they had evacuated all but the fifth and sixth year students. Draco had spent a rather enjoyable morning with Hermione before she rushed off the meet Harry, Ron and Ginny before they continued their Head of school duties that day. He sighed and throw his blanket off himself to get ready for his day. _Maybe the order's information was misguided_, he thought to himself,_ they'd nearly evacuated half the school and there wasn't a Death Eater to be seen._

The only positive he could really see to the whole evacuation, was that he no longer had to dodge any more of his parent's owls thanks to all communication being halted. Their letters were becoming more and more desperate due to the fact that Draco either didn't answer, or when he did, he sent short cryptic responses. It was probably a good thing that this happened now. If it went on any further, Voldemort may become suspicious as his parents worried about him. On this note he pulled on his cloak, briefly grimacing at the sight of the ugly marking on his left arm, which was constantly throbbing these days, before yanking his sleeve to cover it and striding from the room.

He had only made his way 50 meters down the hallway before he heard his name spoken from the classroom to his left.

"Malfoy." Blaise Zabini was lounging back on a chair with an arrogant grin , his feet up on the nearest table. Draco couldn't help himself and he walked into the room until he was in front of Blaise.

"Zabini." Draco surveyed him carefully. "I didn't realise you made a habit of hanging out in empty classrooms when there is no class."

"Actually I was waiting for you." At this Blaise stood up and closed the distance between the two of them, his sharp eyes locked on Dracos.

"And why would be bother to do that?" Draco looked at his old friend with disdain. "I'm sure there would be better uses of your time, no?"

"Just checking to make sure you haven't gotten cold feet." he smirked. "I'm sure Mummy and Daddy will miss their itty bitty Draco. Although, if they find out what is really going on I'm sure that they will send you to the grave themselves. If I wagered I guess I'd imagine that old Lucius doesn't have much patience for his only Pureblood son to be slumming it with a Mudblood."

Within a second he was smashed back against a wall, with Draco's hands around his neck.

"Don't you dare call her that." He snarled, his body shaking with anger.

"Well, well... we have been hanging out with the Muggleborns for too long, You didn't even think to reach for your wand?" Blaise acted as though nothing had happened, nonchalantly raising his eyebrow to add to Draco's frustration.

"No, I just thought I would get more pleasure from physically hurting you." Draco paused for a second and then dropped his arm. "But I mean it Zabini, I will be watching you. I'm not letting anything stop this plan from happening." He growled, his face still inches from Blaises.

To his surprise Blaise lightly laughed. "I wasn't sure I believed you before, but I don't think even you are this good of an actor Malfoy." He rubbed his neck and lounged back in the chair he had previously vacated, way to casually for Draco's liking.

Draco looked at him in shock. "What, you're trying to test me? Where do you get off trying to test me?"

"I'll assess how I see fit Malfoy." Blaise shrugged his shoulders. "If you are lying you put my safety in jeperady."

"You're the one who should be watched!" Draco exclaimed. "_I've_ proved myself already."

"Yeah, to Hermione." Blaise scoffed. "Excuse me if I want more proof. Besides, there's only one person in this room with the dark mark on them. And I can sure as hell tell you that it's not me."

"And I'll have to live with that every day for the rest of my life." Draco muttered darkly his eye's narrowing. "Once we are both away and safe, maybe then we will be able to be friends again and trust each other once more. But until then, don't be too offended if I keep my distance." With that he turned on his heel and headed back out the corridor. He looked at his watch and growled. Bloody Blaise and his useless tests had made him late to his meeting with Hermione and Dumbledore.

When he made it to the Headmaster's office he was surprised to find a very grim looking Hermione and no portkeys to be seen. He strode forward and sat next to her on the couch.

"What's wrong?" He looked at her concerned. "Where's Dumbledore?"

"He's late." Hermione sighed. "And I think that something is happening. I've just witnessed the teaches rushing around looking as if the world is about to end."

"Well, isn't it?" Draco replied, getting cut off as Dumbledore strode into the room.

"Prepare yourselves." he looked at the two of them. "They have started trying to break through our defences."

"Already?" Hermione looked at him, horrified.

"I'm afraid so." Dumbledore sighed. "The Death Eaters are here."


	27. Chapter 27

Draco felt chill go through his entire body. Whether he was ready or not, this was it. It was time to say goodbye to his family and his old life and to start his new one. He'd thought about this so many times for the last few months. He'd tossed over nearly every scenario and he knew this was the best one. The thought of putting this plan into action, however, was terrifying. He looked over at Hermione to see her perfectly still, in complete shock. As much as they both knew that this was coming, there was still no way to truly prepare for it.

"We don't have long," Dumbledore gestured to the door and the three of them started hurrying down his spiral staircase. "Our number one priority is to make sure that the fifth and sixth years are safe."

"I know the perfect place the students can go." Hermione interjected, stopping for a quick breath when they reached the bottom of the stairs. "They will be perfectly safe until Hogwarts is safe and we can evacuate them properly."

"Very well, Miss Granger." Dumbledore nodded, with a knowing look in his eyes. "I'm relying on the two of you to take care of it, and quickly!"

On that note Hermione and Draco separated from Dumbledore and hurried away from his office and towards the great hall. Teachers and Aurors were running around casting enchantments and preparing for what was yet to come.

"Okay," Hermione puffed as they mad their way quickly along, jumping out of the way of Professor McGonagall on a mission. "So there's this room in the castle right? It's going to sound completely absurd but it can become whatever you want and-"

At this Draco cut her off. "My father told me all of the Hogwarts secrets that he knew." He smirked that trademark Draco Malfoy smirk that Hermione was no longer used to seeing. "Honestly, Granger. Do you really think that I don't know about the room of requirement?"

Hermione groaned and grabbed his hand and yanked him along the corridor. "Fine! Will you stop being an arrogant toe rag and help me hide the rest of the students?"

On that note, they made their way to the great hall in silence other than a few obnoxious comments from Draco about what a arrogant toe rag actually was, to which Hermione, very smartly, chose to ignore. They strode into the hall and Hermione did not waste a second of time before addressing the students.

"Attention Fifth and Sixth years. We need you all to remain calm and follow us. We are taking to a room where you can wait out the attack. You will be perfectly safe, however you will only be so if you remain there until someone comes to grab you. The prefects will be in charge and hopefully it won't be long."

"What if we want to fight?" There was a rumble of agreement around the crowd at this. Hermione looked in exasperation at her red headed friend. "Really Ginny? Hopefully there will not be much of a fight. This is an evacuation, not a war against Death Eaters. Of course, if any of you are older than 17 than there is nothing we can do to stop you."

There was an instant lot of muttering as the students turned to their friends to find out what they were going to do. Hermione huffed in annoyance as she looked at the face of determination on her friend._ Harry and Ron are not going to like this_, she thought to herself.

"It's your neck." Draco helpfully interjected before gesturing for the students to follow him.

"Well, what are we waiting for!" a committed Neville Longbottom announced to the group. "Let's get ready for some Deather Eaters! "

"Anyone who wants to stay, may stay." Hermione begrudgingly agreed. "But decide quick because we need to go now!"

At this they left the hall with a mixture of students from all the house following them. When they got to the room on the seventh floor, across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barry, Hermione shut her eyes, walked back and forth three times and thought _I need a safe place for the students to hide that no death eater or otherwise can enter unless by instruction_. At this a big door appeared and Hermione wasted no time by ushering the students through it. It had turned onto a large comfortable lounge area decorated in all the house colours. There was impressed comments made here and there mixed with annoyance that they never knew about the room before now.

"Stay here until it is safe." Hermione looked at them all. "I mean it, if you have chosen to hide here you must stay hidden or you risk the lives of the other students. We will get you as soon as we can."

When Draco and Hermione left the room of requirement and made their way down the hall they could hear a large commotion going on. There was yelling and bangs and the sound of people running around. THey looked out the window to the left to see figures running into the castle. Quickly they darted into a nearby classroom before someone could stumble across them.

"You need to go now." Hermione gasped as she heard another loud bang. "If anyone sees us together it will put us both in a really difficult situation. Go find your family."

"I guess this is it," Draco looked at her sadly before forcing a cheerful expression on his face. "I'll see you on the other side."

"Stay safe, Draco." Hermione whispered, barely able to force out the words.

Draco grabbed the side of her face and pulled her into a desperate kiss. Hermione felt her hands move into his hair of their own accord, and for just a few seconds they forgot about the world outside the classroom door. With a pained expression on his face, Draco broke their embrace and stepped back.

"I love you, Hermione." Without another word, Draco was out the door.


	28. Chapter 28

Hermione stood in the doorway of the classroom on the seventh floor, her eye's fixated on the point where Draco Malfoy had disappeared. The temperature suddenly felt as if it had halved, when Draco left Hermione felt as if all the warmth went with him. A large bang brought her into reality, her head snapped up. _I need to help my friends_, was all she could think as she raced down the hallway in a sprint.

Hermione knew this castle like the back of her hands yet she barely noticed her surroundings as she desperately ran towards the noise of the fighting. She wasn't far along when she literally bumped into Horace Slughorn winding around a corner with a bottle of potion in his hands. She reflexively pulled out her wand and jumped back, ready to attack.

"Professor!" She gasped and lowered her wand as she realised he wasn't the enemy. "How is everyone?"

"No casualties that I've seen so far, thank Merlin. The good thing is, the Death Eaters don't seem to have realised that we knew about the attack. The lack of students and the shear force or defense has taken them by surprise." He looked overly flustered, but she supposed that wasn't entirely out of character.

"Well I suppose that is good news." Hermione was starting to feel slightly less panicked than she had before. "We might actually have the upper hand for once!"

"Don't get complacent Hermione, hopefully they should back off for another time but more could be on the way." He shot her a meaningful look and continued on his way.

Without a second to waste she was on her way after him. Hermione turned another corner to see Death Eater and Order of the Phoenix members locked into battle, spells were flying everywhere, it was hard to make out what was going on. There was debris lying around from missed spells and broken windows everywhere.

As she made her way forwards, a jet of green shot by Hermione missing her by inches She dived behind a nearby stack of bricks, turned around and shot back a stunning spell in an instant. She grinned when she saw she had met her target, a crumpled death eater lay on the floor. Down the hallway she could see Harry and Fred locked in battle with Alecto and Amycus Carrow. It was a very tight battle, although both Fred and Harry are skilled wizards the Carrows are so used to inflicting pain on others together that they worked extremely well as a team, and because of this they were fairly evenly matched. Hermione let out an uncharacteristic growl. If Harry was stuck here, he wouldn't be around to 'kill' Draco. On this note she headed the hallway as fast as she could.

"ALARTE ASCENDARE!" Hermione yelled at the top of her lungs, her temper moving her beyond the point where she could use silent spells. At this Amycus was thrown violently into the air and with a sickening thud, hit the wall and slid to the ground with a pool of blood already appearing from his head.

Alecto screamed with frustration at the sight of her dear brother lying on the floor. She spun around, her eye's filled with nothing but hate, and a grimace on her face that looked more animal than human. She started firing spells off with increased intensity, but she was no match for the three of them on her own.

After a quick stunning spell from Fred hitting it's mark and with a final "Sectumsempra!" from Harry, Alecto joined her brother on the floor. Hermione didn't look at the two for a second longer than she had to, the sight of the blood was making her feel sick to her stomach more than she already was.

She turned to the other two. "Harry, you need to find Draco." She looking at him pleadingly. "Please, this is the only chance that we will get."

"Of course Hermione. I was on my way to him when we got stuck with those two idiots." He gave her a quick squeeze on the arm and turned around to head back up the hallway. "Go help the others!" he called back over his shoulder.

"Oh, thank God for Harry."Fred raised his eyes at Hermione. "If he didn't remind me of the others I would have been down at the Hogshead having a firewhiskey!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and yanked on his harm. "Let's just go!"

With that the two headed back through the castle, towards the sound of the commotion. It seemed most of the fight was happening in the entrance hall and had spilled out onto the grounds. Fred gave her a quick nod and was off to help George and his mother, who were in a tight battle. Hermione was on her way to help Neville and Luna who looked like they were struggling, when she heard her name screamed out.

"HERMIONE!"

She turned quickly and only had a split second to catch the sight of Ginny sprinting across the room with Ron only a few steps behind her and a masked Death Eater with a wand raised in her direction. Before she even had a chance to react to what she saw, Hermione gasped as she was jolted back and wrapped her arms around herself as she felt a warmth spreading through her stomach. She lifted up one hand to her face to see it covered in blood, her hand dropped to her side and the last sight she had was of Ginny and Ron's horrified expressions as they ran towards her, before everything faded into darkness...

A/N: Hope that chapter was okay! I feel as though fight type scenes are a weakness of mine and there's another one coming haha... Let me know what you're thinking :)


	29. Chapter 29

Draco ran down the hallway after bidding a farewell to Hermione. He felt completely sick to his stomach at the thought of what was still to come. He all of a sudden had no control of his and Hermione's futures and he hated it. He ran towards the commotion, making his way in what seemed to be the general direction of the entrance hall. He raised his left hand to wipe the sweat off his forehead whilst his right drew out his wand as he neared the commotion in the entrance hall. It was absolute chaos, spells were flying everywhere, the noise was astronomical and there were people laying on the ground among the rubble and glass.

Knowing that neither side would hurt him whilst his allegiance was still mostly unknown, he headed out the front doors to find his parents without so much as a side wards glance to see who was battling who. Even though he thought that no one would hurt him intentionally as yet, he made his way quickly. He simply didn't have the time to get caught up trying to help anyone and that would certainly give him away. He ran through the courtyard desperately searching for that blonde hair that so perfectly matched his own. Suddenly he saw a tall man with long blonde hair standing over a body to the side of the yard nearing some trees. He could hardly bare to look at who the person on the ground was, but when he realised it was just another anonymous Death Eater he sighed in relief.

"Father!" He called and spun the man around to see Lucius Malfoy's face staring back at him.

"Draco." His father's cruel face was suddenly flooded with relief, he took a quick look around and pulled him behind a tree. "Your Mother and I thought that perhaps you had abandoned the cause."

"Never, Father."Draco gritted his teeth as he realised the main reason for his father's relief was that he hadn't defected. _Typical father_, he thought with a bit of malice, a_lways looking after his own skin first_.

"What was with your letters?" Lucius' harsh face looked down upon him. "The Dark Lord has been on our case for weeks. He is not a patient man. That mark on your arm is not a joke Draco."

"You don't think I know what this means?" Draco's left arm twitched slightly at the reference. "You know that there was nothing I could do, they were monitoring everyone. " Draco pleaded with his father. "Just because Dumbledore trusted me doesn't mean that anyone else did. Just about everyone in the school was waiting for me to screw up and show who I really was, am." He corrected quickly.

"Dumbledore always was a foolish man." Resentment dripped off every word of Lucius' sentence, as he surveyed what of the battle he could see through the trees.

"Where is Mother?" Draco ignored the his father's last remark.

"She's not here." He growled, his eyes meeting Draco's once more. "We were not anticipating such a reception from the Order. Not all of us are here."

Draco swallowed what felt like a large lump in the back of his throat. Maybe it was for the best that he would not say goodbye to his Mother. At least with his father he could keep his emotions in check.

"Why don't you all retreat?" Draco questioned his father. "This seems rather pointless, unless there is something of importance here you're looking for?""

"No one wants to make the call to Voldemort. This was meant to be an easy power move, but it has turned into a complete mess... Someone must be a rat." He growled staring through the leaves at the backs of the other Death Eaters.

Just then a stray spell whizzed past the tree they were hiding behind. Draco nearly jumped out of his skin, he was too engrossed in his father's use of the word _rat_.

"We better go fight." Draco's father gave him a quick squeeze on the shoulder and headed back to the battle, and with a heavy heart Draco followed after him.

When he was back in the battle Draco spent most of his time throwing up defensive spells, when he did have to attack he purposefully missed or used spells that weren't so dangerous. Luckily because it was such a hectic scene, no one seemed to notice. All the while his eyes constantly scanned the crowds of people fighting for Hermione, to no avail. He could only hope that she was okay, fighting inside somewhere. It was the same as always, she was always right there, at the back of his mind.

"Oi Draco you ferret!" Draco rolled his eyes as he turned to face Harry. _Of course Potter was laying it on thick_ he scowled. It would go completely against his nature to face an attack from Harry bloody Potter and go down without a fight. _At least he did something right_, Draco though to himself, Draco was standing near the edge of a hill he would be able to fall back and the bodies could be swapped easily. "Finally showing your true colours are you, Head Boy? I always knew you were scum!"

Although Draco knew that Harry was just trying to get as much attention as possible so that there would be more witnesses to his 'death', he still couldn't help but get worked up at the boy he had spent most of the last seven years hating.

"And I always knew you'd meet a bloody end, Potter." Draco snarled back. "But I did hope that it would be at my hands. I guess wishes do come true."

Harry raised his wand towards Draco, a look of hatred that Draco hoped was for show on his face. Draco put one hand on his wand, raising it as if to strike even though he knew it never would and put the other hand in his pocket, wrapping it tightly around the quill that would serve as a portkey to wherever the hell he was going. He only had time to brace himself before he was frozen, knocked to the ground and down the hill behind him, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he fell out of consciousness. Within a few seconds of him hitting the ground, the quill glowed red hot and yanked him into the air, far away from the battle, his family and Hermione.


	30. Chapter 30

Draco woke up with a start. He sat up quickly and surveyed his surroundings. He was in a small bedroom, very homely, the complete opposite of what he was used to at home. He was in a small bed covered in a clearly home made quilt which was covered in pictures of different flowers. The small window to his right showed a small, well kept garden in either the early hours of the morning or the late hours of the afternoon. The window was covered in lace curtains that that splashed patterns of light throughout the room. When he remembered why he was here, he jumped up and spun around the room, halting when he saw his wand sitting on the bedside table. _Well, whoever was here obviously trust me enough to let me keep my wand,_ he thought to himself. He picked it up quickly and surveyed himself in the mirror on the wall. He looked a fair bit worse for wear, paler if that was even possible with dark circles under his eyes and was still in the same clothes he had on when the Death Eaters attacked but other than than that he was in tact.

_Hermione,_ he suddenly thought and rushed out the door and down the hallway to find himself at a small kitchen, with a group of people that he would never in a million years would have thought could be sitting amicably at a table together. Around the table, each sitting with a steaming hot mug in front of them, sat Ted Tonks, Andromeda Tonks and Blaise Zabini.

"Well hello, Nephew." Andromeda smiled warmly at him. "How nice to have you finally in this house."

"Hermione?" He looked between the three of them desperately, hoping that at least one of them will have news to tell him. "Where is Hermione?""

"And hello to you too, Draco." Blaise "We're doing well, thank you so much for asking."

"Hermione." Draco snarled and slammed his fist on the table. "Just bloody tell me what's happened to Hermione!"

"Calm down you idiot!" Blaise glared daggers at him. "She's alive, alright? Just keep yourself together, that temper is not going to help anyone."

Draco took a few breaths, unfurled the fist that was on the table and thought to himself before he spoke again. _She's alive_, he thought and breathing started to get easy, _she's alive_ he repeated and he slowly stopped shaking.

"She's alive?" He looked at Andromeda and then across to Ted. "She's okay?"

Ted took a deep breath before speaking. "Have a seat Draco. She is alive, but... Not in the best state to say the least."

Draco slowly sunk into the spare chair at the table. "What are you talking about? What does _not the best state_ mean?"

"She was injured in the fight at Hogwarts." Blaise looked grim as he watched what little colour Draco's face did have disappear. "She lost a lot of blood, they barely got her to help in time. She hasn't... She hasn't woken up yet."

Within a second Draco was on his feet again. "Where is she? St Mungos?" He growled as he looked at the trios uncomfortable faces. "I need leave right now, where are we?"

"You can't leave this house Draco." Ted looked at him sternly. "It would jeopardise everything. The reason Hermione and Harry did everything they did was to protect you. You will be putting your family in danger if you leave."

"How can I stay here when I know she could be _dying_?" This time there was nothing but desperation written across his face and soaked through his words as he sat once more at the table. "How can I do _nothing_, when she could be _dying_?"

Andromeda's face was full of sympathy as she reached over and squeezed his hand. "I'll contact the hospital by floo powder for an update right now okay? I know it's hard, but, Hermione wouldn't forgive you if you jeopardize your future for her. Besides, there's nothing to be done. The mediwitches and wizards and those from the Order will do everything in their power. She's in the the best possible hands."

"Don't you want to know what else happened yesterday, mate?" Blaise leaned across the table to him. "The world doesn't revolve around you and Hermione it turns out."

"Yesterday? I've been unconscious all night?"

"All night and day actually... I think Harry hit you with a bit more enthusiasm than was probably needed." Blaise looked as if he found this to be pretty amusing.

"Bloody Potter." He growled. "No wonder I feel like I've been hit by a hippogriff."

"Well, in any case it worked. As far as we can tell the Death Eaters think you're dead." Ted looked as if he was waiting for another outburst from Draco. "Including your parents."

"Oh." Draco didn't feel like he had much to say. The thought of his parent's thinking he was gone was a strange one. He almost felt like he needed to grieve them, not the other way around. "How did my Father react?"

"We're not sure Draco, we weren't there. I'm sure if you have some patience, we can find out whatever you would like to know." Andromeda looked at him tentatively. "First things first, let's get some food into you. You must be starving. What would you like?"

"I'm not hungry." Draco muttered and without a word he got up from the table and strode from the room. As he headed back up the hallway he could hear the sound of Blaise saying "Always so dramatic, that one."

He stomped into the room he woke up in, pulling the door behind him with a bang and threw himself down on the bed. He was not a patient person, in fact lately Hermione was usually his voice of reason. How was he supposed to keep himself together with out her there? He no longer would describe the room he was in a 'homely'', to Draco, this place now felt more the a prison than even Askaban every could.


	31. Chapter 31

Harry, Ron and Ginny sat huddled in three chairs surrounding a hospital bed in a room that would be beige and tasteless had it not been for the flowers that covered the surrounding surfaces. The three wore matching expressions of stress on their faces, with an urgency that hadn't quite been there before. They all stared in silence to the girl that lay in front of them. Hermione's brown hair was spread around her head on the pillow like a halo, her skin paler than anyone had ever seen before. It was as if she had taken on the skin of the boy she loved so much. Her chest was slowly rising and falling, and if circumstances were different she would look peaceful, as if she were sleeping. Ginny's chair creaked loudly into the silence as she stood up in exasperation.

"I can't stand this!" She exclaimed, turning around to face the wall. "What if she never wakes up?"

"She will wake up Gin." Ron gritted his teeth. "She has to. Besides, it's only been a few days."

"She might not." Harry sighed and continued, ignoring the look of betrayal on Ron's face. "Or she might wake up in a month, or a year. But the fact is I have a job to do. We all knew this could happen..." He trailed off and leaned forward to squeeze her hand. "Hermione would want us to keep fighting."

Ginny sank back into her chair. "Of course we will keep fighting, but we can't just abandon her. This is Hermione, she would never leave us."

"Do you think I want to leave her?" Harry snapped back. "The fact is Voldemort gets stronger with every day, and if we don't start hunting... what we need need to be hunting," He shot a quick look at the open door. "We lose more hope that we will win this war."

"There's no way we can do it without Hermione, mate." Ron shook his head. "Think about what you're saying, we need her more than anyone. Me, maybe, you could do without, but not her."

"I know we need her." He ran his hands through his hair in exasperation, the knuckles tightening as if he would pull out the hair himself. "Of course we need her. But we need to keep doing what we can till she's back. We have the Order behind us."

"It's not the complete Order without Hermione." Ginny stated firmly.

With that the room fell into silence once more, the only noise being the bustle of the ward outside of the room and the quiet breathing of the occupants inside the room. The three conscious occupant's expressions returned to looks of worry and stress that never really left. Ron commenced twisting his shirt around his fingers, Harry put his hands in his head and Ginny remained perfectly still, her eyes never leaving her best friend.

They all jumped as a stern looking Healer with Remus Lupin in her wake entered the room. She started placing down potion after potion on the bench as Lupin reached over to squeeze Harry's shoulder as a sign of greeting.

"Is there any news on Hermione?" Ginny addressed the healers back as she turned to pick up her patient report.

"Yes there is, finally." She gave a quick smile to Ginny. "I know it's been hard on you all but we should finally start to see some improvement."

"What do you mean by improvement?" Harry interjected quickly.

"The good news is she should be good as new in a week or two. I believe if we keep on with our treatment she should be awake in a day or two." Her voice remained brisk as she scribbled some more notes onto a patient report. With a final flurry of her quill, she looked up at the others. "I'll leave you to it." On that note she turned on her heal and headed straight out the room.

"Oh thank Merlin," Ginny threw her arms around Harry and pulled him into a hug. "I really thought that we had lost her."

"We need to move her." Lupin started packing the various potions the healer had left into a bag he seemed to pull out from thin air. "Now. She is not safe here and it's already been too long. Kingsley will be here any minute with a portkey to take her to a safe house. She will stay there until she can leave of her own accord." He held up his hand to stop the three in front of him from interjecting. "This is coming straight from Dumbledore, say your goodbyes now. You three are heading back to the headquarters." He smiled at the three of them. "This is good news, next time you see her she will be her old self again."

Harry nodded solemnly. "We had better get out of here then." He reached forward and squeezed Hermione's hand and walked straight out of the room. With a small wave Ron followed. Ginny lent forward and and gave Hermione the biggest hug she could with her receiver being in a hospital bed and also unconscious.

"I'll see you soon." She whispered in her ear and stood to face Lupin. "Look after her."

"Of course." Lupin nodded as Ginny crossed paths with the large figure of Kingsley Shacklebolt heading into the room.

"You need to leave now." Kingsley's booming voice filled the room as he handed Lupin a small old ring. "This will leave in less than a minute. Of course, you know where you need to go once the girl is safe."

"I know." Lupin swallowed. "It is time for us all to make sacrifices, and I am not exempt."

"Stay safe Lupin." Kingsley nodded towards him. With that Lupin swung the bag filled with Hermione's potions over his shoulder, and scooped the girl into his arms.

"See you soon, friend."

The ring burned hot in Lupin's hand and a loud pop filled the air, and a solemn Kingsley was left looking at the empty space where Lupin and Hermione once was.


	32. Chapter 32

Draco had been lying on his bed with his hands on his stomach for a better part of two hours now. The room was silent except for his quiet breathing and the occasional grumble from his stomach. He had immediately regretted storming out of the room without having any food after being unconscious for a day and a half, however if Draco Malfoy was anything, he was a proud man. And he didn't want to slink back to the kitchen and ask for the food that was offered him.

He groaned and rolled on to his side. If he was being completely honest with himself, he wasn't sure how much of his stomach pain was hunger pains and how much was from stress. He could not stop thinking of Hermione, _his_ Hermione, lying in a bed unconscious, maybe never to wake up again. He couldn't imagine never hearing one of her witty comebacks again, or even one of her not so witty comebacks again, to ever see her face crumpled as she tried to work out a problem, to never see the fire in her eyes when she wanted him. If she was gone, there wasn't anyone left who saw any kind of worth in him. He had never had anyone look at him the way she did, that look was the reason he felt he could be strong enough to follow this path.

With the thought of her in his mind he jumped out of bed. The others would give him news about her this time he was sure of it. And if he happened to grab a quick snack whilst he was pumping them for information, then that was a win win situation. He opened the door into the hallway that lead to the kitchen, this time taking a little more notice of his surroundings. There were a couple of closed doors along the stretch of hallway, with various picture frames covering the wall with pictures of what was clearly a happy family. He looked away from them quickly, feeling a pang for his own family, what he never quite had and what he now never would, and he continued into the kitchen.

The kitchen was empty as he entered. There was a plate of muffins left in the centre of the table, left for him, he imagined. He hesitantly reached out for one, and as his stomach grumbled he grabbed it and started eating. Through the archway he could see Blaise in the living room, lounging back on one of the couches, reading a thick hard cover book.

"You the intellectual type now?" Draco raised his eyebrows as he strode into the room.

Blaise didn't even look up from his book as he continued reading. "You'd be amazed at what you become when you are as starved for entertainment as I am."

"Hmm. So I have that to look forward to then." Draco dropped himself on the couch and finished what was left of his muffin. "So, are you going to stop keeping things from me then? Tell me everything that happened." He demanded with as must authority he could muster.

Blaise sighed heavily, and with a rather large roll of the eyes, he closed his book and looked up at Draco. "You hardly gave us any time to tell you anything with your temper tantrum. Besides, we told you all that we knew about Hermione, that's all you care about right?"

"Of course that's not all I care about." Draco narrowed his eyes. "Did anyone die?"

"I'm going to go ahead and cut the crap and assume you are asking about your parents?" When Draco didn't argue he continued. "They are alive I believe."

Draco felt a small weight go off his shoulders that he didn't know he was carrying. "Oh… good."

"And I believe that Ted is finding out more information on Hermione as we speak." Blaise looked towards Draco with something that could almost be concern. "He should be back any minute now actually."

Suddenly Draco felt more nervous than he had since he was told Hermione was unconscious, it was one thing for her fate to hang in the air, but better that than he be told there is no hope at all. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, the only noise being Draco tapping his hands against the coffee table.

"Seriously, would you shut up-" Blaise's whinge was interrupted by a large CRACK that came from the kitchen. Within a second Ted appeared at the archway that lead to the lounge room.

"Oh good, you're both here." Ted breathed out, his hair all over the shop and his face flustered. "Andromeda!" He called out the door that leads to the backyard.

"You have news?" Draco was standing up in an instant. "You need to tell me right now."

"Hang on a second Draco, Andromeda!" He yelled out again. "It's okay, it's great news."

Draco only had time run his hands through his hair in frustration before Andromeda popped around the archway form the kitchen. "Hermione is going to be okay. She's still unconscious but she's coming here today."

Draco sunk back down into his couch and let out the biggest breath he ever had in his life. _She's going to be okay. She's going to be okay._ The sentence kept repeating over and over in his head, he hoped eventually it would feel real.

"Lupin will be coming with her via portkey into our backyard. She will stay here till she wakes up." He smiled at Draco. "They think that she should wake up tomorrow. And they believe she should be back to her old self within a week or two, so long as she follows her treatment schedule. She's coming here because obviously St Mungos is not the safest place for her to be right now. She needs to be hidden like the rest of us."

"How long till she arrives?" Demanded Draco.

"In the next hour or two I'd imagine." Ted replied. "They just have to organise her exit and her treatment potions."

Without another word Draco jumped off the couch and strode through the kitchen and out the door to the backyard.

"You're welcome, Draco."He heard Blaise mutter.

Draco looked around the yard and noticed how well it matched the house. It was small, but homely with flowers of every description spread throughout. The backyard felt magical in every sense of the word yet Draco had a feeling that no magic was involved in the creation of this little haven. There was a little old wooden bench chair next to the brick wall of the house. Draco slowly walked towards it and sat down. He wasn't sure how long he waited there, it may have been ten minutes, it may have been 3 hours but to him it felt like eternity. No one came out to wait for him, and for that he was certainly thankful.

He was repeating his new mantra in his head, _she's going to be okay _once again, when all of a sudden there was a loud pop and 2 figures appeared. A rather ragged looking Remus Lupin, and in his arms an equally ragged looking Hermione Granger. Draco never would have thought he would be so glad to see his werewolf ex-teacher in his whole life.


End file.
